New Start
by AFspouse
Summary: Jess moved to Charming for a change, when she ends up becoming friends with Lux Morrow, Clay and Gemma's daughter, she ends up getting more change than she ever bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- I am still working on Returned, but this idea came about and I couldn't get rid of it till I wrote it down. I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, only Jess, Lux and Rosie. **_

"Are you sure you want to apply _there_ Jessica? A strip club? There are plenty of restaurants around town that might be hiring." My Aunt Rosie asked me. I was currently living with her in Charming, California. She was 5'4" with blonde hair and ice blue eyes, we looked nothing alike. When she was my age, I'm sure she was a knockout, but a hard life had taken its toll and the wrinkles and grey hair were catching up to her at 45.

"I don't want to mooch off of you any more than I have to. It'll be better money than any other waitressing job, and it's not like I'm going to be taking my clothes off." I told my concerned Aunt. _I hope._ I added silently to myself. I picked up the classifieds and reread the ad one last time just in case I'd missed something in the two line listing.

_Help Wanted: Attractive woman to serve drinks at Cara Cara Gentlemen's Club. Experience a plus. Contact Luanne at 555-5555. _

This town was so homey they didn't even post job listings on the internet like a normal town, you still had to look in the newspaper and call around town. I had called Luanne from the ad at noon and she told me to come in today before four.

It was two, I figured that gave me plenty of time to get there and hopefully make a good impression. I looked in the mirror one last time trying my best to be objective. 5'6", dark brown hair with enough red in it to be considered 'auburn' to some people, with just a little curl courtesy of my curling iron, green eyes that were almost too big for my face, C cups, decent ass, and a tan from being outside, not laying in a tanning bed and a decent body I kept toned by running. I picked out a black short skirt, a tight white v neck sweater to show off some cleavage, and some black heels, giving me about 3 more inches. I hoped it said "I'm serious about this interview, but I'm definitely hot enough to serve drinks to horny men."

_**SOASOASOA**_

Walking into Cara Cara, I was pretty impressed. It was huge, the main stage on the bottom floor was the obvious focal point in the middle of the room with tables around it. Huge wooden bars with stripper poles on the corners ran along three of the walls, with every kind of liquor you could ever want to pour down your throat. The wall without a bar had the curtained 'back rooms'. The upstairs was a balcony running the perimeter of the bottom floor overlooking the main stage, stripper poles dotted throughout, and a few more champagne rooms. The tables were surrounded by oversized leather armchairs. It was very swanky indeed.

The place was pretty empty; only 6 or 7 tables were occupied by the kinds of people who frequent strip clubs at two in the afternoon on a Tuesday. I went over to the bar and asked an older blonde woman who reminded me of my aunt a little if she could point me to Luanne.

"You're looking at her. Can I help you?" Luanne asked, walking out from behind the bar.

"I'm Jess, I called about the waitressing job…" I said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah. Let me look at you." Luanne said, looking me up and down like a piece of meat. "Not bad, the big ass eyes and the cock-sucking lips will drive guys wild."

"Cock-sucking… I don't" I stammered, I don't know what exactly I had expected from an interview at a strip club, but I hadn't planned on that.

"Relax doll." Luanne said, pulling out a cigarette and sitting at an unused table. She offered me a cigarette, which I happily took; this was turning into the best job interview ever.

"You ever waitressed before?" She asked me.

"Yeah, back in Santa Barbara. A couple restaurants and a bar most recently." I told her; at least the first question was going well.

"I run a clean club here, you don't fuck the customers on the clock, or suck their dicks, or jerk them off. What you do on your own time is your business but if it gets back to me that you're hooking you'll be outta a job. Is that a problem for you?" She asked me.

"Uh… no. I was not planning on fucking… anyone…" I said, stumbling over my words. Should I say fucking in a job interview? Probably not.

"Good. Pay is 5 an hour, which is more than the state of California says I have to pay wait staff, plus tips. We're open every day but Sunday, you'll either work noon till eight or seven till two. You dress sexy: low cut tops, tight pants, short shorts and skirts and heels, on theme nights, you dress theme sexy. Work for you?" She threw all this information at me, most of which I didn't hear.

I nodded mutely at her, hoping there was some sort of employee handbook that would cover all that.

"Good. You'll follow Lux around today, and I'll give you a schedule before you leave." She told me.

"Today?" I asked, I was hoping to go home and… absorb this information.

"That a problem?" Luanne asked, finishing her cigarette and motioning for a waitress to walk over.

"No." I said, mostly to myself, I was pretty positive she wasn't listening to me.

"Lux, this is our new waitress, Jess. Show her the ropes, don't scare her off, K?" Luanne told the girl.

"Yeah, yeah." She snarked to Luanne, before offering a small smile to me. She was about my height, blue eyes and dark brown hair with streaks of blonde and black through it. She wore a corset that showed a couple inches of midriff, her boobs threatening to spill out, and black jeans that appeared painted on with knee high leather boots. She wore dark, dramatic makeup, which made me feel good about my decision to do the same with mine.

I stood up and was looked over by Lux like Luanne had, she must have approved because she threw her notepad at me, and motioned for me to follow her. My immediate reaction was to tell her I wasn't a dog, and she could use her words if she wanted something, but I swallowed my snarkiness and followed her to the dressing room.

"This is for the 'talent' mostly, but they graciously gave us our own little corner to put our shit." Lux said, pulling open a locker for me to 'put my shit'.

"I'm Lux Morrow by the way." She said, the first sign of friendliness from her.

"Jess Harper."

Just as we were becoming the best of friends, a couple of tall bleach blondes walked in, giving Lux the stink eye before sitting in front of a vanity.

"Word of advice Jess? The strippers are bitches, they think they're so much better than the waitresses when little do they know, we make almost as much as them, and we don't have to rub our tits on some old creepy guy's face to do it." Lux said, rolling her eyes at the strippers. I was starting to like her more.

She started walking, taking orders and chatting up her customers, while going over the basics of any waitressing job, how the sections were split, tip outs, where to pick up drinks, etc. After she was sure I was semi-competent we went over the 'strip club specifics'.

"Flirting gets you tips, the flirtier you are, the better. If someone gets too handsy, call over a security guy, they'll take care of it. You let some guy get too friendly and Luanne finds out, she'll fire your ass. Last thing she needs is someone saying she's running a whore house. Charming's kind of an old fashioned town, there are some housewives that would love to see this place shut down. Also, strippers don't get free drinks, no matter what they try to tell you. Either whoever they're sucking the life out of buys them, or they buy them." She told me.

"What about us?" I asked. One of the perks of my last job was the abundance of free alcohol.

Lux laughed. "I think I like you. If you're cool with the bartenders, you get whatever you want." She glanced at her watch and reached over the bar. "Or if you're cool with me." She added, winking and handing me a beer. "Quitting time."

I couldn't believe it was already eight, but my feet's protests confirmed it. The place had filled up quite a bit, it was obviously a happening joint. We found a couple empty barstools and drank our beers.

"I've never seen you around, you're about my age right? 25? We should've seen each other in high school and shit." She asked me.

"26 actually. I just moved here from Santa Barbara." I told her.

She wrinkled her face like she'd just smelled something sour. "No one moves from Santa Barbara to Charming."

I shrugged. "I just wanted a change, moved in with my Aunt till I can get my own place."

"Oh come on, what are you running from? Crazy ex? Stalker? A life of crime?" She prodded, sighing as I shook my head after each one. "God you're boring."

"Sorry to disappoint you." I told her feeling suddenly inadequate.

She waved off my apology as she pulled out a cigarette, prompting me to do the same. "So how long have you worked here?" I asked her, wanting to pull the topic away from 'analyze Jess'.

"Since I was 18 legally. Before that, I'd come help Luanne clean up and shit to make some extra money. She's like part of my family." Lux said.

"Your parents don't care that you work here?" I asked, hoping that wasn't too forward of a question.

"As long as I'm not showing my tits or doing blow in the back room they don't. They couldn't raise me SAMCRO then try to lay the law down about a strip club that the Sons co-own." She said with a grin.

"SAMCRO?"

"Sons of Anarchy… motorcycle club… bikers… in cuts… fetish for reapers…." She spoke slowly, like I'd suddenly gone retarded before rolling her eyes. "Jesus, you are new. All you need to know is my dad and brother is in the club, my Mom runs more shit than my dad would like to admit, and when they're in here, you treat them like royalty." She told me, sneering at something behind me. "Great."

One of the blondes from earlier glided up to us in a schoolgirl outfit. "Lux, Jax isn't answering his phone, and I left my favorite costume at his place. I need it for tonight, Luanne said you wouldn't mind going to your brother's place to get it."

"Go to hell Ima."Lux said with a smile.

"I can't go on without it." Ima insisted, putting her hands on her hips, pursing her lips and staring at Lux.

"Then I guess you'll have to make your money sucking off some guy behind the club tonight huh?" Lux said.

"Bitch." Ima said, shaking her head and walking towards Luanne.

"Ima is the top earner here, and the biggest cunt I've ever met. Luanne coddles her because she brings in the money." Lux said, putting out her cigarette. "Let's go before Luanne guilt's me into it."

"She's dating your brother?" I asked her as we walked out.

Lux snorted and laughed. "Hell no, he fucks her occasionally, but he'll fuck anyone with tits and a vagina."

I nodded, breaking away from Lux and walking towards my car. Charming might be an old-fashioned town, but I had a feeling it was way more fucked up than it appeared.

_**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE, I'LL HAVE A CHAPTER FOR RETURNED UP TOMORROW EVENING SOMETIME. NEXT CHAPTER JESS MEETS SAMCRO, AND WE FIND OUT WHICH SON LUX IS PINING FOR. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I had survived my first two weeks at Cara Cara mostly unscathed. More importantly, I had made a shit ton of money. A few more weeks, and I could start apartment hunting. I was finishing my cashout at the bar, fantasizing about my high rise luxury apartment that I would never have, when Lux bounded up. "You're working tomorrow night right?"

"Uh yeah, I wouldn't dare miss naughty schoolgirl night." I said sarcastically.

"How would you like to have one table, and make as much as you would on a normal shift?" She asked, a scheming look in her eyes.

"Of course I'd like it, I'd also like to be paid to sit on my ass and eat ice cream, but until that happens…"I said.

Lux rolled at her eyes. "Shut up. I'll set it up. See you tomorrow."

"I thought you're off tomorrow?" I called out as she left.

"I'll be by for a drink!" She yelled over her shoulder.

I sighed, and started counting again. Lux Morrow was like a tornado, by the time you brace yourself, she was gone.

**SOASOASOA**

The next night, Cara Cara was full of plaid skirts and pigtails, myself included. As soon as I clocked in, Luanne appeared like a ninja, looking more flustered than usual. "So Lux told you, you'll just be serving the Sons tonight right?"

"Uh… kinda." I said caught off guard. I don't know what I expected when Lux accosted me yesterday, but I didn't think serving the 'kings of Charming' was it.

"Don't linger, unless they tell you to stay. You screw this up, you'll be working weekdays for a month." Luanne warned me.

By the time I walked out to the floor, I saw a large group of men in leather vests walking in and sit at the VIP table, it was show time, and suddenly I felt like throwing up. Some of those guys were HOT. I'd served hot guys before, but not hot guys that could affect my job. I decided to put my big girl panties on, and walked over to the table, waiting for a pause in the conversation.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" I said, plastering a smile on my face.

The grey haired man with the president patch and a name tag reading Clay, aka Lux's dad, looked me over. "So, you're the new girl huh?"

"That's the rumor." I said, keeping the smile up. So much for just taking their order and getting out of the way.

"My daughter likes you. She doesn't like many uh… women." He continued.

"That's cause she takes after Ma." A gorgeous long haired blonde guy with a vice president patch said next to him. Damnit, that would make him Lux's brother.

"Round of beers, and a round of Jack shots for now." Clay finally said. "You seen my daughter around?" He asked before I left.

"Not tonight, she said she was going to come by for a drink."

"As long as she isn't working, creeps me out to be here when she is."He said with a shutter.

The Sons were not an easy table, they drank like fish and were constantly calling for shots of Jack. I was spending most of my time running from the bar to their table, back to the bar. I noticed the last time I plastered on a smile for another run to the bar, there was some chuckling amongst the Sons. I'm glad they thought it was so funny to make me run around like a chicken with my head cut off, but I was getting sick of it.

Sometimes I get ideas that I think are really great, but sometimes end up biting me in the ass. This was one of those ideas, I knew it, and I just hoped it didn't screw me over. Grabbing a couple stacks of shot glasses and bottle of Jack from behind the bar, I cut out the middleman pouring the shots, and set the shot glasses and bottle down on their table. "Now, who wanted a shot?" I asked, putting on my best sweet smile.

They all stared at the bottle, then at Clay, who raised his eyebrows but eventually started laughing. After he gave them the OK the Sons laughed too. Thankfully, I hadn't pissed them off. Satisfied that I hadn't jeopardized my job, I smiled softly, and walked away, feeling several sets of eyes staring at my ass.

A few minutes later, Lux walked in, and yelled "Jess!" across the room, before crossing over towards me. "How's it going?" She asked, grabbing a couple beers from behind the bar and handing me one.

"I shouldn't… I'm still working." I said, looking over at the table of Sons, that were mostly fixated on the half naked girl on the pole in front of them, or the strippers flitting around them.

Lux rolled her eyes and walked over to her father, kissing his cheek. "Hi Daddy. Jess and I are going to have a drink, don't bother her for a few minutes, K?"

Clay held up the now half empty bottle of Jack I'd given them. "Yes ma'am."

Lux paused to pat her brother on the head. "Don't catch anything Jackson." She warned him.

"Yes ma'am." He mimicked Clay, staring at me and giving me a wink. Eyes that blue should be illegal. Just a stare down from the 'Prince of Charming' gave me a deep warm feeling in my very private spots.

I sat with Lux at the bar, shooting the shit for a while. "Maybe you can come party at the clubhouse sometime." She said, not asking, more of a statement.

"Yeah maybe." I said, glancing over at the Sons. There were some hot looking pieces of man meat in that group, yeah maybe they were man whores, but a girl needed to scratch that metaphorical itch sometimes too.

"Good. Well I'm out of here, I'll see ya." She said, draining the last of her beer. "Looks like they're ready for another round too." She told me. She turned back around and looked at me carefully. "Don't mess with Tig ok? All the others are fair game… just… leave Tig to the whores."

"Oh are you two…" I started to ask.

"No! It's… not like that, just…" Lux stuttered, clearly floundering while looking for a way to explain her request.

"I got it." I told her with a small, knowing smile.

She looked relieved that I wasn't asking any more questions. "Thanks." She said, turning away and bounding out the door.

I took another round over to the Son's table, passing out the bottles and getting ready to leave when Jax grabbed my arm. "Why don't you grab a drink and come sit over here a while?"

"Uhm…" I was at a loss for words. "I've got to work." I said lamely.

"And your boss is telling you to come have a drink." He said with a wicked smile, glancing at Bobby, Juice, and Tig who all had a mostly naked stripper in their laps. "I'm lonely." He said.

This was a bad idea. Lux was a… friend, for lack of a better word, and Jax was her brother. But, she only told me to stay clear of Tig, she said nothing about Jax… "Alright." I said, turning to get a drink from the bar. Jax slapped my ass as I walked away, something I despised from most customers, but with him it kind of fit his whole image.

When I got back to the table, Jax had pushed his chair back from the table, and patted a leg, looking at me. I sat down carefully, and he swpet my legs up, laying them across his other leg, forcing me to use all my stomach muscles to sit up, or lean against his chest and arm. I chose the latter, settling in, hoping he couldn't hear my heart beating rapidly and threatening to jump out of my chest.

"So, how do you like it here?" He asked, pretending to be genuinely interested in me. I knew the drill, he wanted a warm body to take home, and this warm body was willing and ready. Still, the charade was nice of him.

"It's not bad, pretty quiet." I said, gulping half my drink down. It wasn't ladylike, but I needed some more liquid courage.

He smiled, "want another?"

"Yeah, I should go get you guys some more too…" I said starting to get up. He put a hand on my bare stomach and pushed me back into his lap.

"Prospect!" He barked at a heavy set, curly haired guy. "Get some drinks." He ordered before looking at me. "That's what prospects are for." He said with another panty dropping wink. Putting a hand on my bare thigh and rubbing his calloused thumb in small circles he said, "where were we?"

It was the beginning of a very long night.

_**AN- JESS AND JAX WILL NOT BE GETTING TOGETHER LONG TERM, NEXT CHAPTER WILL GO INTO THE PHYSICAL DETAILS OF THEIR ONE NIGHT STAND. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER THAT CHAPTER WILL GO UP!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN THIRD PERSON, ITS JUST MORE FUN TO WRITE SEX SCENES THAT WAY. ALSO I SHOULD HAVE BEEN CLEARER WHEN I SAID THAT JAX AND JESS WEREN'T GETTING TOGETHER. I MEANT THEY WEREN'T GOING TO SLEEP TOGETHER THEN AUTOMATICALLY BE IN HAPPY LAND, THERE'S A LOT OF PLOT TO GO THROUGH BEFORE THAT. **_

A few more drinks and a couple well placed strokes of his hand was all it took for Jess to agree to go home with Jax. She insisted on driving, it wasn't a wise choice, but she wanted a clean getaway in the morning, and she had a spare set of clothes in the trunk, so she wouldn't have to do the walk of shame in her naughty schoolgirl outfit.

As soon as she stepped out of her car, Jax pushed her against the car door, kissing her neck while she clutched his arm. Grabbing her hips, he pushed her gently in front of him and to the door, where he fumbled with his keys while Jess ran her nails across his abs, giving him a chill up his spine. He threw the door open and they stumbled inside. Jax pushed Jess against the wall, running a hand up her thigh and skirt, his fingers dancing over the thin fabric of her thong.

Jess smiled between kisses, managing a muffled giggle at his touch. Jax grabbed her waist, and picked her up, ready to move into the bed, and into the good stuff. Jess wrapped her legs around him, even more turned on by how easily he held her weight, moving her into his bedroom, dropping her down onto his king size bed. She sat up immediately, grabbing his cut and pulling it off of him, followed by his t-shirt.

Taking a second to drink in his chest, Jess started kissing his chest, trailing down to his belt. She undid the belt and the button on his pants, pushing them off of his hips. Jax, not one to be outdone, pulled at the buttons on her shirt, pushing it off her shoulders, and undoing her bra. He took one breast in his mouth, while kneading the other in his palm. Jesse shuddered involuntarily, a combination of the cool air hitting her skin, and the animalistic urges coursing through her veins.

Jax smirked when he felt Jess shudder, and ran his free hand down her stomach and tugging her skirt down. Jess raised her hips slightly, allowing the skirt to be pulled off easily. Jax slipped a finger into her thong, and into her. Smirking at her wetness, Jax looked at her through heavily lashed lids. "Want something darling?" She snorted softly at his joke, before pulling her thong off, Jax following suit with his boxers. "Come help me out." He said, pulling her closer to him. Jess ducked her head down, taking Jax's length in her mouth, running her tongue around the head. Jax groaned, leaning his head back and leaning back on one hand, threading his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp with his fingers.

"Damn." Jax said lowly, impressed with Jess's prowess. He felt himself tighten up, and pulled her out of his lap, pushing her on the bed, pulling a condom on, and sliding into her quickly, without waiting for permission. Jess pulled in a shaky breath, digging her nails into Jax's shoulder. Jax started slow deliberate thrusts, torturing both of them. Jess hips rushed to meet his, urging him to go faster, something that Jax was eager to oblige. Jess bit her lip and closed her eyes, moaning softly at the sensations she was feeling.

"Look at me." Jax ordered, running his handinto her hair and tugging just hard enough for a painful pleasure. Jess opened her eyes, staring into the deep pools of Jax's eyes, not breaking their eye contact as Jax thrusted harder and faster, tightening the hold on her hair. Jess moaned and sighed louder, calling out to God, Jesus, and using a few expletives, that God and Jesus wouldn't appreciate being paired with their names.

"Say my name." Jax ordered while staring intensely in her eyes, feeling her walls closing up around him as she came close to the edge.

"J…Jax!" Jess yelled out as his hand snaked down between them, rubbing her clit with his thumb pushing her violently over the edge. She bucked her hips up and arched her back, writhing in her pleasure so much she barely noticed when Jax joined her, pulling her hair as hard as she was digging her nails into his shoulders.

Jax laid next to Jess, pulling her onto his chest possessively. His breathing regulated quickly and he slipped into a alcohol and sex induced stupor. Jess looked up at him, shocked how quickly he fell asleep. "No pillow talk for this biker." Jess thought to herself, settling herself down, and eventually drifting off herself.

JESS' POV

I woke up to a stream of sunshine across my face from a gap in the curtains. Looking over my shoulder, Jax was still sleeping soundly. I didn't want to risk overstaying my welcome, plus I wanted a shower, so I grabbed the clothes I'd brought in from my car and quickly got dressed, mentally patting myself on the back for having them. Call me what you want, but at least I'm prepared. Walking out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind me, I walked down the hall towards what I was pretty confident was the front door, only to have it open just before I reached it. Two brunettes stepped in, one with a toddler on her hip, the other looking dangerously like Lux. Neither looked too friendly.

"Um… I'm…" I stuttered.

"Leaving?" the one with the baby offered.

"Yeah." I nodded, trying to escape.

"Aren't you Lux's friend from work?" The one I was pretty positive was Gemma asked me.

"Yeah… yes ma'am." I corrected myself. "You're… Gemma?" I ventured a guess.

"Yes ma'am." She said sarcastically, but gave me what I thought could possibly be an approving look, before stepping to one side, granting me a reprieve from the awkwardness. Jumping in my car, I sped away, not taking my foot off the gas till I couldn't see the house in my rearview anymore.

_**A/N SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG. BETWEEN A DEATH IN THE FAMILY, A PROMOTION AT WORK, AND A VACATION, I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH FREE TIME. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

After getting home and showering, I decided to lie down for a few minutes. Just as I started to doze off, I heard my bedroom door open and shut loudly. I sat up and opened my eyes to a smirking Lux. "What up, skank?" She asked playfully. I groaned and sat up.

"I guess you heard?"

"I knew before you even pulled out of the driveway." She said, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed, still smirking.

"Sorry?" I offered. I wasn't sure what the proper response was to 'I know you fucked my brother.'

Lux snorted. "As if I care who sleeps with Jax."

"As long as it isn't Ima?" I teased.

"Fuck that bitch." She responded. "Her and Tara, those are the only two I'd care about."

"Who's Tara?"

"That would be the other person that witnessed your walk of shame." She told me with a wicked grin. "She's Jax's ex… They share custody of Abel, but I wish she'd just move her ass out of town. Too much history, too much… everything." Lux looked thoughtful for a moment, then snapped back. "Get up, let's go shopping."

Who was I to argue with the princess of Charming?

SOASOASOA

After driving out to Lodi for some retail therapy, Lux and I stopped for some lunch. When we walked back out to her car, there were several motorcycles around her car, and some intimidating bikers in Mayan cuts to go along with them.

"Umm… Lux?" I asked her, not sure if she'd even noticed.

"I see them." She said chewing on her bottom lip. "I'm just trying to decide if their SOA friends or enemies."

"You don't know?" I asked her incredulously. It seemed like the kind of thing to keep track of.

"It changes so often, and half the time no one tells me… so it's whatever" Lux said nonchalantly.

While I debated the odds of me being able to run back into the restaurant without anyone noticing me, we got to Lux's car. "Fancy seeing you here Alvarez!" Lux said brightly to the older Mexican with a president patch on his cut. I could have died on the spot from the looks these guys were shooting us, and Lux was acting like she was seeing an old friend.

"A little far from home today?" Alvarez asked Lux, his tone not revealing anything about his intentions.

"Just doing something shopping." Lux answered. "Just stopping by to say hello?" she asked him, still flooring me with her easy going attitude.

"Your father hasn't gotten in touch with me; I've been trying to reach him. Pass this on to him." Alvarez said, pulling a bulging manila envelope out of a pack on his bike.

I thought I was playing it cool, but my face must have given away how terrified I was, because one of the men standing closest to me chuckled saying, "You gonna piss yourself, chica?" A snicker passed around the other men.

"Well, great seeing you, but I've got shit to do." Lu said, grabbing my arm and pushing me to the passenger side door. She slipped the envelope into a shopping bag in the trunk and got into the car, starting it as the men rode away. She looked at me and laughed, but said nothing as we drove away.

After a few minutes of silence, I decided to break the ice. "So…. What's in the envelope?" I said warily.

"I dunno." Lux said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're not… concerned?" I pried. I was damn sure concerned.

"Nah… my Dad's gonna be pissed when he finds out I was in Lodi." She said rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"He has this thing about me leaving town…It's a whole thing." He said before changing the subject. "Found a place to live?"

"Not yet, there's not a whole lot available here, I think I'm gonna have to look at some neighboring towns."

Lux snorted. "Fuck that, just move in with me."

"With you?"

"Yeah, I've got a two bedroom."

I was skeptical, I liked Lux a lot, but she didn't seem like a roommate kind of person. However her next statement made me decide to take a leap of faith.

"Three hundred a month."

"When can I come take a look?" 300 a month was ridiculously cheap. I was already spending the money I'd be saving in my head.

"After we drop this shit off to my Dad, it's right across the street from the shop."

SOASOASOA

Walking into the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse reminded me of Cara Cara, only it smelled a little less like pussy and a little more like beer. Most of the men that I met last night were scattered around the large bar and at the tables around the room. There was an older man, wearing a jean cut and an oxygen tank, his cut said Piney. "Thank god, we need some beauty to class up this joint!" Piney called out when we walked in.

Lux gave Piney a kiss on the cheek, and he clutched at his heart. I liked him instantly, he seemed like a sweet guy. "This is my new roommate Piney."

I held my hand out to piny, who in turn kissed it, he was a charmer. "Jess, and I haven't said yes yet."

"You will." She told me with a knowing look.

"Lux!" A voice boomed from a side room as Clay and Jax exited. Clay had a huge grin on his face as he called his daughter.

"Hi Daddy." She said, her voice dripping sugary sweet. She pulled me over to Clay and Jax, probably to use as a shield when she gave him the envelope. Jax stared for a second; possibly trying to remember who I was if his reputation was to be believed. He offered a quick smile that I returned before focusing on Clay and Lux.

"Jess is gonna move in with me, and we went shopping today, and oh, Alvarez gave me this to give to you, and we had the best lunch…" Lux blabbered quickly trying to distract her father with her rapid words and gestures before shoving the envelope in her father's hands

"Stop." He said, his voice deadly serious. "Where did you see Alvarez?"

"After lunch…" Lux said, pretending to misunderstand.

"Lux! Where?" He demanded. He had the attention of the entire room.

"In Lodi…" She said softly.

"LODI?" He exploded. "Why the hell did you go to Lodi by yourself?"

"I wasn't by myself, Jess was with me." She snapped at him, clearly not happy with being scolded.

Clay looked at me. "Are you able to protect my daughter from the fucking wet backs if they decide to start shit?"

I was stunned, I realized he was actually waiting on my answer. "… No sir… I am not." I said with the expression of a bunny rabbit who realized they were face to face with a wolf.

Jax snickered at my answer, but if Clay heard him he didn't acknowledge it. "Lux." He said inhaling deeply.

"Dad, I am a grown woman!" Lux shouted. "You can't tell me I'm not allowed to go to the next town over!"

Clay rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You're going to give me a fucking aneurism." He muttered under his breath. "Please… I'm asking you nicely… if you leave Charming, take a patch with you. They can sit outside while you do your girly shit, just take them with you."

Lux contemplated this, you could tell she wasn't expecting him to back down so quickly. "Fine. I promise. I'm gonna go show Jess the apartment." She obviously wanted to get out of there before he changed his mind and got pissed again.

"You coming tonight?" Jax asked me as I started to follow Lux. I cocked my head, I didn't know there was anything tonight that I should be attending.

"Of course she's coming" Lux answered on my behalf.

"Behave Lux." Jax said, mimicking her warning from last night to him with a cocky grin.

"Yeah yeah." She muttered back, waving to the Sons as we walked out. She took me literally across the street, to a small building that looked like it used to be a business but hadn't been opened in years. WE walked up a set of stairs on the side, and she unlocked the door.

The apartment was cool, brick walls on three sides, and floor to ceiling windows on the side facing Teller-Morrow. A sliding glass door in the window wall led out to a small balcony where you could see into the Teller Morrow lot. The living room, dining room and kitchen were all a part of one big open room.

The bedroom and bathroom were nothing extravagant, but they were a decent size, and the bathroom had a graden tub. I could see myself in a bubble bath with a glass of wine. It was definitely more than enough for me, and the price was definitely right.

"Who owns this place?" I asked in awe, while looking around.

"My Dad, he didn't want anyone able to watch his business, so he just bought the place. He uses the bottom floor for storage, and I got the top. You moving in or what?"

I nodded at her, still fantasizing about my bath nights, when I remembered the clubhouse earlier. "What's tonight?"

She looked at me confused, then realized what I was asking her. "Party at the clubhouse."

"Oh, I don't know Lux, I think I caused enough trouble last night…"

Lux waved my protest away. "It'll be fun, and no one cares that you slept with Jax except maybe Jax. It's free booze, good music, and you can bond with your new neighbors."

Once again, who was I to argue with the princess of Charming?


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N- HOME SICK WITH A COLD MEANS TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK! PLEASE REVIEW, THERE WILL BE MORE 'ADULT SITUATIONS' WITH JAX NEXT CHAPTER._**

I went back to my Aunt's house to let her know I had found a place and would be moving out next week. I still had some time before I needed to meet Lux at the clubhouse so I got dressed in some running shorts, a spaghetti strap top, some running shoes, and a ponytail to go out for a run.

I know a lot of people hate exercise, and for the most part I agree with them, but I love running. It's something I'm good at, and while I'm not completely stupid, I'm not going to win a battle of wit against most of the higher education crowd, but I'll damn sure out run them.

About halfway through my run, I heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle rumbling behind me. 'Surely not'. I thought to myself. 'Surely my luck is not that shitty.' I pleaded. But as the bike pulled up next to me and slowed down, I realized my luck was indeed that shitty. Last night's fling was now seeing me dripping in sweat, and panting like a dog. I stopped and he pulled off to the side, pulling his helmet off. He looked gorgeous, I looked like something scraped off the bottom of a particularly nasty shoe.

"What are you doing?" He asked, after a quick look over.

"Running." I said, I had thought this much was obvious.

"Why?" He asked, looking at me as if I told him I was chasing invisible bunny rabbits.

"I dunno… I like to."

"Huh." He said. Apparently he was not the kind to run for no reason. "You coming tonight?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Cool, I'll be looking for you." He said with the panty dropping smile that got me into trouble last night. "I gotta finish up some shit, I'll see you tonight." He revved his bike up, and smiled again. "Have fun running."

I tried to think of a witty response, but nothing came to me, so instead I stood there with a stupid look on my face as he drove off. Damn, why can't I be as quick as the chicks in romantic comedies?

SOASOASOA

After getting home and showering, I started the painstaking process of what to wear to the clubhouse. Work was easy, lots of cleavage, lots of leg, lots of skin period. I didn't know if that was appropriate for the clubhouse. I didn't want to just be that 'whore from the strip club'. Sleeping with Jax, and going to the party with every intention of doing it again probably didn't help, but I still didn't want to look the part.

I decided on a pair of jeans, a dark green halter top, and some black heels. I put my hair up in a complicated twist, a few pieces framing my face, and put on some makeup. After looking myself over a few times, I decided I looked good.

My Aunt walked into my room and sat on the bed, smiling at me. "Your mother and I used to go to SAMCRO parties."

I froze. My 'mother' for lack of a better term was a cracked out junkie who left me at the hospital after she had me. After I turned 18 my records were released and I found my Aunt, still living at my 'mother's' last known address. Aunt Rose had done her best to contact my 'mother', but she had made it very clear to my Aunt she didn't want anything to do with me, and while I was hurt, I decided that if she didn't want me I didn't want her. My Aunt was the complete antithesis of my 'mother' embracing me as her family immediately. We kept in touch, she even came to visit me a few times, until I told her I was thinking of moving out of Santa Barbara, and she offered her home to me.

I smiled back at her. "Did you get into trouble?" I teased.

She laughed lightly. "Oh nothing too bad, I didn't go as often as Daisy, it was fun hanging out with the 'bad boys'."(Daisy is my 'mother's' name, apparently their mother had a flower fetish.) "If Gemma Teller is there, tell her I said hello."

"I will." I said. I loved talking to my Aunt, but thinking about my Mom gave me a sick feeling in my stomach. I couldn't dwell on it too long though; I had a party to get to.

SOASOASOA

The Teller-Morrow parking lot was crowded with cars when I pulled in. I noticed Ima's car, and hoped there wouldn't be a competition over Jax. If it came between Ima and I, I wouldn't stand a chance, plus I wouldn't fight over any guy for one night of fun, no matter how yummy he was.

I walked in and scanned the crowd, but didn't see Lux, or Jax, immediately. "Jess!" I heard someone yell from the corner. Piney was sitting with Opie and Chibs, and he waved me over.

"Looking good." Opie said as Chibs whistled appreciatively. They definitely knew how to make a girl feel sexy.

"Thanks." I said with a smile, sitting in a free seat by Piney, who threw an arm around me. "So you're moving in with our little Lux?"

"That's the rumor." I said, as Chibs put a shot of whisky in front of each of us. I took the shot with the others, grimacing as the whisky burned my throat and belly.

"You'll take care of her won't cha lass?" Chibs asked me. It was an odd question, why in the world would Lux need taking care of? "She's got a tough exterior, but she's still soft inside."

"Yeah, of course."

"Of course she will, Jess is a good girl, I can tell it." Piney said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Piney, you old flirt, trying to pick up my friend?" Lux said, approaching us with Gemma and Tig in tow.

"Trying? Jess and I aren't getting married next week. I don't try shit. I do." Piney said gruffly, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"It's true; it'll be an outdoor affair, dress accordingly." I said, grinning at them.

Lux and Gemma rolled their eyes, a gesture clearly passed down from mother to daughter. "Well I'm stealing your fiancée, and there's nothing you can do about it." She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me off toward the bar, and getting us all drinks.

"Gemma, my aunt wanted me to tell you hello, Rose Tyler?"

"Rose?" She asked, placing the name after a moment. "So you're Daisy's kid?"

"Technically. She gave me up right after she had me."

"Shitty." Lux said. She certainly had a way with words.

Gemma looked thoughtful; it was a dangerous look on her. "Who's your Dad?"

"I don't know, there's no one listed, my mom was cracked out of her mind when she had me, kinda just popped me out and left." The conversation was making me uncomfortable, so I allowed my mind and eyes to wander, and noticed Tig had a hand on Lux's back. It made me smile, and made me wonder what her Mom and Dad thought of that, or if they even knew.

Lux, Tig and I went and sat with Juice and Happy, drinking and passing around a joint, but I still hadn't seen Jax, and I wasn't about to ask anyone. Ima was milling around, spending most of her attention on Opie, so she obviously hadn't seen him either.

After a couple hours of heavy drinking and bullshitting, I walked out to have a cigarette on my own. Tig and Lux were clearly looking for a way to sneak off, and far be it from me to stop them. About halfway through my smoke, I jumped out of my skin as a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and whispered "Nice tat" in my ear. I turned around to see Jax grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled, giving him a shove. He laughed and sat down next to me lighting up a cigarette. "Asshole." I muttered, still trying to slow my pounding heart.

"What's it mean?" He asked, motioning to the tattoo on my shoulder. From far away it looked like a barcode, but close up the lines were actually words.

"It's different group homes I was in, I got it when I was 16 and a rebel." I said with a slight eye roll.

"I didn't know you were adopted."

"I wasn't adopted, that's why I was in foster homes." I said pleased that I had a chance to be a smart ass.

"You know what I meant." He replied, pushing his shoulder against mine.

"Yeah I did." I said, taking a long drag off my cigarette, laying my head on his shoulder as his pressed his arm against mine.

A few seconds of blissful silence passed before I pulled my head up, and he pulled away from me. "You having a good time?" He asked, finishing his cigarette.

"Yeah, it's cool."

"You drunk?"

"A little."

He threw his cigarette down and stepped on it, before offering me a hand. "Let's go make that a lot."

_**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Jax led Jess through the crowd to the bar, and the two shared a couple of shots before Lux grabbed Jess and pulled her to the dance floor. Jax sat at a table with Opie, Tig and Piney, and watched the two girls. Lux and Jess danced with each other, both trying to impress a man at the table, and it was working. Tig groaned under his breath when Lux jumped up onto the stripper pole, grinding to the classic rock song playing throughout the clubhouse. Jax raised an eyebrow at his brother. He wasn't stupid, he knew what Tig thought about Lux, but Tig tried his best to drown his feelings in crow eaters and strippers. This was the first time he'd shown any emotion towards the girl. Granted the feeling was lust, but it was a feeling none the less.

"That girl is… something else." Tig said to Jax tentatively, not sure if the VP would jump across the table and bash his face in.

Jax eyed his friend and brother carefully, before finally leaning slowly across the table and grabbing Tig's collar tightly, and whispering in his ear, "you break her heart, I'll break your fucking face… and I'm not telling Clay, that's on you… brother."

Tig exhaled, it had gone better than expected, although the thought of Clay finding out he wanted to be with Lux terrified him.

Jax turned his attention back to the girls, smirking when Jess was pulled up on the small stage, dancing around the pole tentatively at first, but becoming more brazen at the urging of the crowd around her. He didn't know what it was about her. She was pretty, but there was plenty of pretty pussy around. Maybe it was the way she smiled, ducking her head down and tucking her hair behind her ears. Maybe it was the glances she stole at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Maybe it was the fact she could suck a golf ball through a garden hose and moaned like a porn star. Whatever it was, the more time Jax was around her, the more time he wanted to be around her. She was like a drug, and Jax was quickly learning the reason the first hit was always free. He was becoming a junkie.

"Jax, I haven't seen you all night, I thought you weren't coming." Ima appeared out of nowhere, slipping into Jax's lap. Here was a pretty girl, who was dynamite in bed, but Jax didn't find himself watching her smile.

"Got here late." He said, putting his arm around her out of habit. He had a choice to make, Ima meant a definite crazy night of sex, but didn't make him crazy. Jess wasn't as field tested, but just the thought of climbing into bed with her again made his jeans tighten against his crotch. "I got something to do." He said, standing up.

Ima pouted "Something or someone?" She asked, glancing in Jess' direction. Word got around fast in a place like Cara Cara.

"That's none of your damn business." He said with a glare. Ima was a good piece of ass, but damn if he couldn't stand her upright and clothed.

Ima glared, but didn't protest again. She turned back to the table, and focused her attention back on Opie. Opie was married to a stripper at Cara Cara named Lyla, but Lyla said they were having troubles and she was debating leaving town, so if Ima couldn't have Jax, she'd have his best friend.

Jax grabbed another set of shots, and headed over to Jess and Lux. Tig was whispering into Lux's ear and headed off to a back room. Lux, Jess and Jax took their shots, and jax wrapped an arm protectively around Jess' waist. Lux rolled her eyes at her brother and her friend, and wandered off, happening to walk down the same hall and into the same room Tig went to earlier.

"Let's go somewhere quieter." Jax whispered into Jess' ear, sending a shiver up her spine. She smiled up at him, and he led her through the crowd, his hands firmly on her hips. He pulled her into his old dorm room in the clubhouse, the American flag he hung up when he was 16 still above the bed.

"Nice." She said, looking around at the bachelor's paradise before turning around, Jax's chest in her face when she did. He pulled her chin up and kissed her, a warm sensation pooled in Jess' belly as Jax ran a hand down her hair and to her neck, holding her tightly.

After they separated, Jess smiled, ducking her head, Jax decided that had to be it, that was what drove him mad. "I like your smile." He said, pulling her in for another kiss, more passionate this time, his tongue flitted into her mouth, and she nibbled on his bottom lip. He pulled at her shirt, lifting it over her head and throwing it behind him. As if he lit the wick on a stick of TNT, they both began kissing frantically, and clothes came off like lightening, thrown all around the room.

After they were both bare, Jax pulled her down on the bed on top of him, groaning as she grinded her hips against him, pulling her body up so he could feel her wetness on his throbbing hardness. Reaching over to the nightstand, and pulling a condom out of the drawer, he pulled on as quickly as he could, before grabbing her hips and pulling him down onto his length. She threw her head back and moaned as she adjusted to the fullness inside her.

She rode him hard, the alcohol coursing through her veins giving her the confidence to let go of her ambitions and go wild. Jax grabbed her breasts, kneading them in his palms. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath as he let her take control, riding him like a bucking bronco. Finally when he felt himself getting close, he couldn't stand being out of control any longer, and he flipped her over, pulling her to the side of the bed, and standing up, holding her legs up on his shoulders, and pounding into her, causing her to scream so loud, he wasn't entirely sure the noise of the party would be enough to cover it. She came loudly, and he followed in suit, saying her name through clenched teeth.

The stayed in the same positions, breathing heavily and holding onto the last seconds of their passion before Jess finally stood up, grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom, leaving Jax to his thoughts. He said her name; he didn't do that, not since Tara. Not even with Wendy, the woman he had a child with. The feeling didn't sit well with him, he and Tara were supposed to be together forever, and she had even adopted Abel as her own. After he got out of jail and into business with the cartel, their whole relationship had gone to shit, and they finally split up, sharing custody of Abel. He didn't want that again, he didn't want to start over with that shit again.

His thoughts were interrupted as Jess walked out of the bedroom. Her hairstyle was ruined from their roll in the hay, and she had pulled it down, letting her hang down her back and shoulders. She'd wiped quite a bit of makeup off, and God help him, he thought she was beautiful.

"You gonna sleep in that?" He asked her, getting his mind off his dangerous thought.

"I guess…" She said, she'd actually planned on trying to crash at Lux's, but she wasn't sure how long Lux would be with Tig, and from what she'd heard about Tig and Lux's sexual exploits, she didn't want to risk walking in on what could be a potentially scarring experience.

Jax pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from the dresser and offered them to her. "How many girls have worn this before me, and have they been washed recently?"

Jax chuckled. "I couldn't tell you." He grabbed his shirt off the desk that he had been wearing earlier. "This one hasn't been washed, but it's skank free."

She smiled, and took the shirt, putting it on and pulling her jeans off. Jax laid down, and Jess laid beside him, he put an arm around her and pulled her next to him. He grabbed his cigarettes of the nightstand and offered her one, lighting it for her and putting an ashtray on his lap.

"Cigarettes in bed after sex? We are such a stereotype." Jess mused, laughing lightly.

Jax laughed and agreed with her, but they both enjoyed their smoke break, chatting about mindless things, until Jess yawned loudly. "Guess it's time for bed." He told her, settling in on his pillow, and keeping an arm wrapped around her as she rolled on her side and drifted off.

SOASOASOA

Jess woke up when Jax started stirring next to her. "Morning." He muttered, rubbing his face, and sitting up.

"Morning." She grumbled, sitting up and squinting her eyes. The morning sun was not kind to a hangover.

Jax laughed. "Nice hair." He ruffled her hair that was all over her head, and she moaned.

"I'll be right back." She said jumping out of bed, grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom. She fixed her hair as best she could, and used some mouthwash that was conveniently sitting on the counter, and walked back out, right into Jax's chest. "Sorry." She mumbled backing up. "I'll see you around."

Jax put his hands on her upper arms, and kissed her forehead, then her lips. "Bye." He said, walking around her and into the bathroom.

Jess walked out into the clubhouse and saw Lux sitting at a table with Gemma drinking coffee. "Morning skank!" Lux called out cheerfully, as Gemma chuckled. Jess grabbed a cup of coffee and sat with the women.

"Never doing that again." Jess promised herself.

"Drinking, or fucking my son?" Gemma asked her with a snarky smile.

"Both…" Jess told her, completely serious.

"Yeah right I give it a week." Lux said. "For both." She added.

The three had a good laugh, but stopped when Tara walked in with Abel on her hip. "Jax around?"

"He's in the back, need something?" Gemma asked, her entire demeanor changed.

"Need to talk to Jax." Tara said. "Will you watch Abel?"

Gemma took her grandson, and Tara walked to the back. "What's that bitch want?" Lux demanded, while smiling at her nephew and tickling him.

Gemma didn't get a chance to answer, because then Ima walked out of the hallway, and Lux stood up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was invited." Ima answered coolly.

"Last night. Now you're uninvited."Lux said, while Jess and Gemma stood up, Gemma holding Abel. "Who were you with?"

"None of your business!" Ima said, getting defensive.

"Who were you with?" Gemma demanded.

"Opie." Jess answered for her. Ima narrowed her eyes at jess, but didn't deny it.

"You stupid whore! Opie's married. Married to your friend!" Lux screamed, slapping Ima across the face.

"I'm the whore? At least I'm not fucking my Dad's best friend!" Ima shouted back, getting another slap to the face for her trouble.

Ima reached into her purse, aiming it at the group of women, and gaining the attention of the half asleep prospect, Phil, who ran outside, presumably to tell the other Sons what was happening.

Jess couldn't believe what was happening, she had a gun pointed at her, and it wasn't even 12 yet. "Ima for fuck's sake, there's a baby in here…" Jess said, reaching over and pulling Ima's arm down. Ima startled and fired the gun off in the floor, inches from Jess' feet.

Jess screamed, Lux screamed, Gemma screamed, and Abel started wailing. The Sons poured into the clubhouse as Ima ran out. Opie, Jax, and Tara ran from the back and everyone demanded to know what happened.

"Ima pulled a gun on us, and Jess grabbed her arm because she was pointing it at Abel… and Ima fired, and I think Jess pissed herself." Lux relayed quickly. Jess stood, staring at the hole in the floor in the ground in front of her.

Surprisingly Tig was the one to go to Jess, moving her to sit down in a chair, while Jax checked on Abel, then went to Jess. "You OK?" He asked holding her face in his hands.

Jess nodded, her eyes wide. "Christ Jess, I thought orphans were supposed to be street smart, grabbing someone with a gun, coulda been killed!" Tig lamented.

"I gotta go." Jess said, getting up and walking out the door. Jax stared at her back wanting to follow her, to hug her, do something.

"Jax…" Tara said softly, looking at him with her big brown eyes. Jax gave one last look at Jess' retreating back and told himself he couldn't start over, and he walked back over to Tara.

_**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into Cara Cara on Saturday, ready to get through this shift and move in to Lux's the next day. After the Ima gun incident a couple days ago, I seriously thought about trying to find another place to live. The clubhouse made people crazier than a shit house rat, from what I'd seen. But after a visit from Lux and Gemma at my Aunt's, and another visit from Juice, Tig, Piney and Chibs at work (although I think that was more about seeing the show), I'd been convinced it was a fluke. Besides, I liked Lux, besides having a gun pointed at me, I'd had fun at the party, and I liked the guys.

Ima was standing in the corner with Luanne, from what I could see her face was fucked up, and she was failing her arms around while she was talking like she was describing a giant bear she'd seen.

"What's going on?" I asked Lux, motioning over to Luanne and Ima.

"Ima got was coming to her." Lux said grimly. She turned and faced me, "we've got a group tonight, Sons and some friends of theirs, should be good money, Leroy's crew always tips well."

"Leroy?" I asked, apparently to myself because Lux was already in the back room moving tables together. I followed her and helped asking, "I thought your Dad didn't like coming up here when you were working."

"Couldn't be helped, Dad didn't want them at the clubhouse, but they've got some business to discuss, which is why they're back here watching through the glass, instead of up front."Lux explained quickly throwing a tablecloth over the long row of tables.

"What kind of business?"

"I dunno." She said, moving chairs.

I thought about that for a minute. "Does all the secrecy bug you?"

Lux stopped and looked at me. "You've got a lot to learn before you become an old lady Jess. Women around the MC aren't privy to most information."

"Old lady? You're putting a lot of stock into me."

"It'll happen one day. My Mom thinks so to, she can spot old lady material a mile away." Lux said with a grin.

"Are you Tig's old lady now?" I asked her.

"Not until Daddy finds out." She said chewing her bottom lip, the thought alone of telling Clay must have terrified her. "Mom knows, and I'm pretty sure Jax figured it out, but Dad's pretty naïve when it comes to me, I've never dated anyone inside the MC before, he liked it that way. We're here to take care of them but use discretion with what we here, it means Daddy trusts you."

Lux glanced out of the glass window in the wall of the room, looking towards the door. "They're here."

The Sons walked in, none of them looking very jovial. It was apparent this was a meeting for business, not pleasure. Each one paused to say hello to Lux and I, hugging each of us, some offering a kiss on the cheek. Clay and Jax came in last, "Hello baby." Clay said, giving Lux a kiss on the forehead. "Jess, heard what happened the other day, you're a good girl." He told me, pulling me into a hug, my first hug from the King.

"Pretty stupid." I muttered, still embarrassed.

"That too." Clay said with a laugh. "Sometimes stupid's necessary at the time."

Jax hugged me, kissing the top of my head slowly. "I'm sorry." He whispered, holding me in his arms.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, but he just walked away taking a seat at the table. "Sorry for what?" I asked Lux, who shrugged her shoulders, looking at her brother thoughtfully. I knew that look, she might not know now, but she'd damn sure find out.

Lux was wearing something a lot more conservative tonight, tight jeans, corset top, and spike heel boots, I'd wish I'd gotten the memo; I was wearing a pair of black shorts, a white spaghetti strap, and white heels. I was feeling underdressed, and over slutty.

A group of black men, their demeanor and appearance screaming 'GANGSTER', walked in, nodding at us as they passed, and sitting at the table. Lux and I got to work taking drink orders, smiling and leaving quickly.

We stood at the bar waiting for our drinks, and talked about when I was coming over the next day, I'd ordered some furniture, and Lux promised to have a couple Sons pick it up and move it in for me. Must be nice to have minions.

"Where's Piney?" I asked her as we started loading up drinks onto trays.

"I dunno." She said, it had just dawned on her that he wasn't there. "He's always off somewhere, maybe he went out of town."

We brought the drinks in, the conversation in the room died down when we walked in. "Who is she?" the one Lux told me was Leroy asked Clay and Jax, pointing at me.

"Friend of the club." Clay told him.

"She's trustworthy." Jax added, glancing over at me, and quickly looking away. What the hell was he feeling so guilty about? I wasn't happy that he hadn't checked on me once about the whole Ima thing, but it wasn't that big of a deal, and he didn't strike me as the broody type, so what the hell could it be?

Lux and I left the room again, walking outside for a smoke. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Lux asked me.

"I don't know." I said, wondering the same thing myself. "That time of the month?"

Lux snorted, "Wouldn't surprise me, he can be a little bitch sometimes." She looked at me a while. "You like him don't you."

"He's a good guy."

"You know what I mean, you like_ him. _Care about him?"

"I guess… I don't really know him that well."

"It doesn't matter, sometimes you just know, and I think you just know."

"Yeah… I guess I do."

"He needs that, someone who cares about him, not his title, not his club, not his dick, him."

"I get that."

Lu smiled, putting her cigarette out. "Come on, let's go earn some scratch."

After a few more rounds of drinks, the business end of the meeting seemed to be winding down, although no one seemed any less tense. The men all walked out, only Clay and Opie left, the rest taking the VIP tables at the front of the stage, Sons at one, Leroy and his guys at the other. There was400 bucks on the back table, which Lux and I happily split, and then went out on the main floor to take care of the Sons and Leroy's gang.

"I'll take Leroy." I told her, not wanting to argue.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go flirt now that your Dad's gone."

"You're the best." Lux told me, giving me a hug and bounding off to get the Sons drinks.

After bring Leroy's drinks, he grabbed my arm. "Sit down mama."

I sat at a free seat, and stared, I wasn't sure what to say. Leroy started. "How'd you get mixed up with SAMCRO?"

"I'm Lux's roommate." I told him, not really knowing how else to explain it.

Leroy nodded, "So you ain't no croweater?"

I shook my head.

"That's good, gotta get some respect, they aren't known for respecting their females."

I started to figure out where this was going. "And who does respect their females?"

"Us."

I laughed under my breath. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I gotta girl, not that you aren't beautiful, but she can't keep her mouth shut for shit. I gotta bar that I conduct my business in. We could use someone like you."

A job offer? Not what I was expecting"I'm flattered, but I gotta say no. I have a job."

Leroy nodded. "Keep it in mind." He said, holding his hand out, shaking mine. When I pulled back there was a wad of twenties in my hand.

"I will." I said, pocketing the money and standing up, one of Leroy's guys grabbed my ass, by the time I'd turned around to bitch, Leroy had already slapped the guy in the back of the head, and was chewing him out. That was service I could get used to.

"Jess!" Jax yelled from the next table. I walked over, and Lux offered her lap, which I took. It didn't hurt to have a little girl on girl for tips. "What was Leroy saying?"

"Nothing important."

"Was he harassing you?" Tig asked, a hand on top of Lux's, subtlety wasn't his strong suit, how Clay hadn't found out about them was mind boggling.

"Nah."

"So what was he saying?" Jax insisted, he really wasn't going to let this go.

"He offered me a job." I told them finally.

"Doing what?" Juice asked, leaning forward like an eager puppy.

"Working at his bar when 'he conducts his business'."

"Man, we could get a ton of intel if she did that, we'd know all of Leroy's moves…" Juice started musing.

"Yeah and she could get her god damn head blown off for her troubles." Jax said, ending the conversation. "Did you tell him no?"

"Yeah."

"Good, let me know if he talks to you again about it."

"Yes sir." I said sarcastically, getting up from the table and walking to the back to have a cigarette. When got there, I wasn't alone. "Ima?"

Ima jumped turning around and looking at me. "Oh, hi." She said nervously sucking down her cigarette. She looked like shit; her face was black and blue, and all cut up.

"What the hell happened?" I asked her lighting a cigarette.

"Don't worry about it." She said. "I'm sorry… about the other day, it was an accident."

"An accident that could've killed someone." I corrected her.

"I know." She said softly. "Don't worry, I won't be around there anymore."

I nodded, putting two and two together, I had noticed some cuts on Jax's knuckles tonight, and it made me sick to think about, so I did what I do best, ignored it.

"Why aren't you at home?" I asked. If I looked like that I sure as shit wouldn't be hanging around Cara Cara.

"I don't know. I can't work till my face heals, but I don't want to just go home and sit around."

"Why don't you get out of town for a while?" I offered.

"Can't really afford to, I've got some money, but not enough to get farther than Oakdale for a week."

I sighed, the money Leroy gave me, and the money from working their meeting earlier was burning in my pocket. I had plenty of money saved, and I felt like this was partially my fault. "Here" I told her, pulling the wad out of my pocket. "Get out of town, take a bus or some shit, just… go."

Her eyes widened, 400 dollars wouldn't get her luxury, but it would get her out of Charming for a while.

"Thank you."

_**A/N Please Review. I'm working on the next chapter now, and the more reviews I get today, the faster I'll post it, maybe even tonight!**_


	8. Chapter 8

I pulled up to Lux's, my car stuffed with all my stuff, and had to laugh. I thought Lux would have managed to get the prospects, Tig and maybe Jax. Instead, it looked like everyone except Piney and Clay was moving furniture upstairs and putting it together. Lux had more pull than I thought.

I carried up a box of stuff, and dropped it in the living room until the guys were done in the bedroom. Lux handed me a beer. "It's 11:30… on a Sunday…" I told her.

"Happy moving day?" She said in response. It was a good enough reason for me, so I popped the top and had a beer with Lux while we watched Chibs and Juice fight while putting the bed frame together.

"You got stuff in the car still?" Jax asked me, the first acknowledgment I'd gotten from him.

"Yeah, I'll grab it in a minute." I told him.

"Nah don't worry about it, gimme the keys." I tossed him the keys and he took the prospects Rat and Phil downstairs.

"Heard what you did for Ima." Lux said.

"How?"

Lux shrugged. "Word gets around. Why'd you do it?"

"Felt guilty I guess."

"Guilty for what? Bitch coulda shot you!"

"Guilty because no one, not even that bitch, deserves to have her face busted in like that, especially from a guy she used to fuck."

Lux grew silent. "How'd you know it was Jax?"

"Word gets around. I get that shit runs different here, I don't like it, but I get it."

"He'd never do that to anyone else; Ima did a lot of bad shit…"

"Lux, it's not a big deal. You say your brother's a good guy, I believe you, doesn't change the fact that if he ever put his hands on me, I'd fucking kill him."

"I'd kill him first." Lux said, with a serious expression.

"I'm gonna go downstairs, make sure they don't miss anything." I told her, wanting out of the conversation.

By the time I got down to the car, the prospects were loaded up, and Jax was shutting the trunk. "You pack light." Jax told me while I opened the glove box and grabbed a folder.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What's that?" He asked looking down at the plain black file folder.

"This… is my entire childhood, condensed to a convenient travel size." I said with a sigh.

"Why weren't you adopted? I mean, I thought babies always got scooped up…"

"My mom was a junkie, I was born premature with a shit ton of medical problems, no one wants to adopt a baby that might die on them. By the time I was given a clean bill of health, I was too old to be prime real estate."

"Abel's mom was… is a junkie. They didn't think he'd make it." Jax said ducking his head down at the memory.

"I'm glad Abel has a Dad who loves him." I told him. What else could I say?

Jax cleared his throat, and smiled a glint in his eye. "Just one more thing to take up then, I guess."

I cocked my head in confusion, and Jax grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder, walking up the stairs laughing at my protests. He dropped me down on my new mattress, and leaned over me, his face inches from mine. "I like your smile." He said quietly, the same thing he told me last week in the clubhouse.

We sat like that for a minute, him staring at me with sadness in his eyes. He finally stood up, stating "I gotta go," and walked out of the apartment. The rest of the Sons said their goodbyes, and walked out, leaving Lux and I alone.

"I'm gonna run up to the store, gets some sheets and shit, wanna come?" I asked Lux. She nodded, killing her beer and walking out the door with me.

SOASOASOA

After we got back to the apartment, Lux and I sat out on the balcony smoking s joint, deciding finally to go over to the clubhouse tonight for a small get together. Lux's eyes narrowed as a car drove down the street. "What's she doing?" She asked no one in particular.

We watched Tara pull into the lot, and get out of her car. Jax walked towards her and when they got to each other, Tara wrapped her arms around him, Jax kissed her, and my stomach fell to my knees. "Oh." I said quietly.

"What the fuck!" Lux said, jumping out of her chair, and looked like she might jump over the railing. "I'm gonna fucking kill him, that lying piece of shit!"

"It's ok Lux." I told her. "We didn't really know each other that well, I didn't really expect…"

"He told me! He told me how much he liked you. He told me that it scared him… and I guess he took the coward's way out." Lux said, fuming. "I'm so sorry Jess. We won't go over there tonight… we'll get drunk over here and…"

"No, I wanna go." I told her firmly. "We'll go."

SOASOASOA

Lux and I walked over to the clubhouse, and Lux kept stealing glances at me. "We don't have to go…"

"I'm fine Lux. It's not a big deal." I told her, convincing myself of the same. I wasn't going to let this run me. "When are you gonna tell your Dad about Tig?"

"Soon…"

"Yeah right. He's gonna find out, and he's gonna be pissed if he finds out from someone else." I told her.

"I was hoping my Mom would do it for me." She said in a tiny voice.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I don't think this is something your Mom can do for you."

We walked into the clubhouse, and the atmosphere was much different from the party last week. The only people in the bar area besides Sons was a couple crow eaters, Gemma, and… Tara… fuck.

Lux looked at her, and at her brother. "Get us some drinks, I'll be right back."

**JAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

My sister walked toward me, and she looked pissed. "Go grab me a beer?" I asked Tara, who nodded and walked off.

"Are you a fucking moron, or just a complete asshole?" She hissed at me. "How could you do that to Jessica? You wanted her, you told me! How could you go back to the woman who made your life miserable, and leave Jess in the cold?"

"Lux, it wasn't like Jess and I were together. We slept together a couple times, that was it." I told her.

"Fine, lie to yourself. But I know what you really think, and I know you're going to regret this." Lux told me before turning on her heel and stomping off. I'd already gotten an earful from my mother, and now my sister, Jesus Christ those women were going to kill me.

Tara came and sat back down, and I drank my beer, talking with her about Abel, and about her work. It was comfortable, it felt safe. I knew what I was getting with Tara.

I did my best to focus on Tara, to keep my eyes off of Jess, but every once in a while, I'd glance over towards Jess and Lux, and I didn't like what I was seeing.

Lux was cozying up to Tig, that was expected, Clay would be walking in anytime, so they had to play it cool tonight, but Jess was cozying up to Happy, and that shit wasn't sitting right with me. Happy was a good brother, but he was fucking nuts, and that extended to the bedroom. Besides, we'd just hooked up last week; she didn't give it any time at all. I mean sure, I'd been with Tara the last three nights in a row, (and some days) but that was different.

Happy whispered something in Jess' ear and she laughed. My blood started to boil. That was MY smile, that was MY laugh, but here she was laughing at something Happy said. "Jax?" Tara said. Oh shit, I hadn't been listening. That was it, I made my choice, and I was with Tara.

Later on in the night, Tara had left to go get some sleep, and I was playing poker with Bobby, Chibs and Clay, when Happy and Jess stood up, and walked to one of the dorm rooms. "You alright with that Jackie boy?" Chibs asked me.

"Why would I care, I'm with Tara?" I said, even though inside my blood was boiling.

"Oh come on Jax, you were sweet on her." Bobby said from behind his cards.

"She was just a piece of ass." I told them, resisting the urge to run back there and tear the two of them apart.

"I've seen you with ass, she wasn't just a piece of ass to you." Clay said.

I got pissed, who were they to doubt what I was saying. I said she was a piece of ass, because she was a fucking piece of ass! I threw my cards down and stood up. "Clay if you could read people so well, maybe you'd see that your daughter and your SAA are fucking."

The room got quiet, Lux and Tig's eyes widened to saucers. I didn't care, I was fucking pissed and I wanted the heat on someone else. I walked out of the room and let everyone else deal with the fallout.

_**A/N- SHOULD HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER UP TONIGHT, IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS. ;) THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, YOU'RE NUMBER ONE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- THIS IS A LONG ONE, BUT I THINK IT'S PRETTY ENTERTAINING. PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS UP, I LOVE EVERY LAST ONE. I'M PULLING EVENTS FROM SEASON FOUR, BUT IT'S OBVIOUSLY VERY DIFFERENT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE UP BY WEDNESDAY.I TRIED SUBMITTING THIS LAST NIGHT, BUT FAN FICTION WASN'T PLAYING NICE.  
><strong>_

The walk of shame seemed so much worse when you lived across the street. I walked into the apartment, where Lux was sitting on the couch, waiting, walked straight into my bedroom and flopped face down on the bed. "Happy? Seriously?" Lux said, sitting on the bed next to me.

"I make bad decisions." I moaned into my pillow.

"Obviously." Lux said matter of factly. "If it makes you feel better, you weren't even the main event for the scandal."

"What happened?" I asked, my head still buried in a pillow.

"Jax got crazy jealous when you went with Happy, and numb nuts told Dad about Tig and I."

"What?" I said, sitting up and looking at Lux. "What happened? What did he say?"

"He just kinda stared at us, then he got up and rode off… I don't know what to do; I don't know what to say to him, I mean… what if he kicks Tig out because of this shit?"

"You gotta talk to him. Sitting here wondering isn't gonna help anything."

"I know…" Lux said, standing up. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll bring it to you, you gotta get ready for work, and if you show up looking like that, Luanne will have your ass."

"Yeah thanks." I got up and started the shower, taking one as quickly as I could. When I got out there was a cup of coffee on my dresser. Lux was turning out to be one hell of a roommate. I took a sip, about to drop my towel and get dressed, when I heard a tapping on my window. I turned around to see Tig's face in the window, grinning like an idiot.

"Jesus!" I yelled, holding my towel firmly and unlocking the window.

"Who locks their window?" Tig asked as he climbed in.

"A sane person! Who climbs up the fire escape?"

"An insane person." Tig said with a grin. "I gotta talk to Lux." He said, as Lux walked into the room, probably to see why I was yelling.

"Clay's at the clubhouse" He told her. "You talked to him yet?"

"No, have you?" Lux asked him.

"No, I thought I'd wait for you to."

Lux rolled her eyes. "My big strong man."

"Hey, Clay will kill me. You he'll yell at, me he'll kill." Tig explained to her.

"Will both of you just grow a collective pair of nuts and go talk to him?" I said, exasperated. "And why didn't you just use the front door?" I asked Tig.

"I didn't want Clay to see me over here."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "You both knew this day was coming, if you hadn't waited so long, Jax wouldn't have had an opportunity to tell him." They both looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Listen, let me get ready for work, and I'll walk over there with you, I got some things to tell Jax anyway." They both nodded, though neither looked excited about the idea. I shooed them. "Go away."

After getting ready in record time, we walked over to the lot. Clay was standing in the office with Gemma. Lux and Tig tried to turn around, and I grabbed both of them. "Go talk to him." I hissed, and they both walked over to the office, shutting the door behind them.

I walked into the bay and found Jax working underneath a car. I nudged him with my shoe and he rolled out. "Lemme talk to you a second."

We walked out to the picnic tables and lit cigarettes. "Listen Jax, if you have some problem with me, say it to me, don't throw your sister under the bus."

"I don't have a problem with you." Jax said coolly without looking at me.

"Oh really, so why can't you look at me?"

Jax finally looked at me. "I just don't like seeing you with one of my brothers."

"Why? You're with Tara, I can see whoever I want."

"I just don't like it alright?" He said, getting antsy.

"Ok fine, I won't hook up with any more Sons, and you won't hurt Lux anymore. Deal?"

"Yeah. Fine." I rolled my eyes, this wasn't a good idea. "Jess!" He said as I turned away.

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry." He told me, looking at me with his sad puppy dog eyes.

"I get that." I said, borrowing one of his key phrases.

He got up and hugged me, and it killed me inside. I hoped it killed him too.

SOASOASOA

I didn't have the time to stick around to see the fallout from Lux and Clay's talk, so I was looking forward to getting off of work getting back to the apartment and talking to her, but when I got there, the apartment was empty. I didn't feel like cooking, or waiting on Lux, so I went out to a diner around the corner for food. As I finished up my meal, someone slid into the booth across from me.

"Hi, I um, I just saw you sitting by yourself, and I wanted to say hello, so… hello." A nervous guy in a white t-shirt and jeans said. He was cute, black hair and blue eyes, tall and a sweet smile.

"Hello." I said back with a smile. "Do you have a name mysterious stranger?"

"Kevin Crighton." He said extending his hand.

"Jessica Tyler… Jess" I told him, shaking his hand.

"So, do you eat alone a lot, because… if you do, I'd love to take you out and um, eat… together."

I laughed. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Are you saying yes?"

I thought about it for a minute. I'd made my peace with Jax, I was pretty sure he was done being a jerk, and even if he wasn't I wasn't , I had to live my life. "Yeah… I am."

We made arrangements to go out on my next night off, and went our separate ways. When I got back to the apartment, Lux was there, as was Jax. It looked like Jax was attempting to apologize to Lux, but she didn't seem in the forgiving mood.

"Where were you?" Lux asked me, ignoring Jax.

"Went out for dinner."

"Judging by your face, it must have been some dinner." She said with a grin.

"I got asked out, real sweet guy, kinda nervous."

"Did you say yes?" Lux demanded, still ignoring Jax.

"Yeah, figured I'd give him a shot."

"What's his name?"

"Kevin… Crighton, I think he said." I told her.

"Aww good, what are you going to wear?" Lux said.

"Seriously Lux? I'm trying to talk to you." Jax said, sighing loudly.

"He's knows he's in trouble right now so he can't get mad at anything I do, it's fun, wanna try?" Lux asked me with a wicked grin.

"Nah, y'all talk, I'm gonna go get changed." I told her, although I did think it would be fun to try to piss ofF Jax.

After Jax left, I sat down with Lux. "So, how'd it go?" I asked her.

"Well, the good news is, we're both still breathing. The bad news is that he said he forbid it, and I told him I was a grown ass woman, and then he said he didn't care, he was still forbid it."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know… Tig is talking about going nomad."

"What's that mean?"

"It means he would go all around the country, he wouldn't be in SAMCRO anymore, so Clay couldn't tell him who he couldn't be with, and I guess when he's in town, we'd be together."

"That sounds shitty." I told her.

"It sounds shitty because it is shitty."She told me.

"Ah."

Lux laid her head on my shoulder. "What should I do?" She mumbled.

"I couldn't tell you baby." I said sadly, resting my head on hers. "Wanna get drunk and high and dance around to terrible music?"

Lux sat up and looked at me with a smile nodding her head rapidly, just a typical Monday night at my new abode.

SOASOASOA

The next two weeks went quickly and I was getting ready for my 5th date with Kevin. Clay still hadn't budged on the issue with Tig and Lux. Jax and Tara by all appearances were going strong, and I was ready to have another normal date.

Kevin was sweet, I found out that he worked at the bank as a manager, he'd grown up in Charming, and he had a dog named Rico. He didn't seem bothered that I worked at Cara Cara, and the only move he'd made was a kiss after each date, holding my hand, putting his arm around me, normal stuff. We pulled up to the apartment after catching a movie, and he looked across the way at Teller Morrow. A party was raging, and Lux, who must have been watching like a hawk started walking over to the car.

"Hey guys!" She said, words slightly slurred. "Come party for a while."

I looked at Kevin, not wanting to speak for him. "If you want…"

"Yeah, sure!" He said. He looked excited at the prospect of partying with the outlaws.

As we walked over, I leaned over to Lux, "What's the atmosphere?"

"It's good, Dad and Mom went home before I got here, Tig's here, but we still have to play it cool, don't want anyone turning us in to Dad."

"Yeah."

"Jax is here, but Tara's working. I'm sure he's gonna love to meet Kevin."

"Oh I'm sure." Lovely.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The party was well on its way when Jess, Lux and Kevin walked into the clubhouse. "Jess! My God lass, it's been months!" Chibs yelled from the bar.

"More like years!" Juice added.

"I saw y'all yesterday." Jess reminded them.

"Years." Juice insisted. "Who's that?" He asked looking at Kevin, who was holding her hand a little more tightly than before.

"Kevin, that is Kevin. Be nice."

"He your boyfriend Jess?" Chibs asked, handing them all drinks the crow eater behind the bar provided.

"I'd like to be." He answered finding his voice.

"Oh ho!" Chibs cried out. "You gotta get our approval first lad! This girl's a special one."

"I know she is." Kevin said with a smile. Jess smiled back at him. They two shared drinks, laughing with Chips and Juice, and with a few drinks in him, Kevin became more bold, putting his arm around Jess, kissing her several times, and dancing with her.

Jax brooded at a table with Opie and Tig watching Jess and Kevin dance. He hadn't put much stock in this Kevin guy. He figured one date and they'd be done. But here he was, in JAX'S clubhouse, with his hands on Jess. It didn't sit well with him. He got up and crossed the room to talk to Happy.

"Hey Hap. See that guy over there?"

"The one pushing up on Jess?"

"Yeah, what do you think about him?"

"Looks like a suit."

"And?"

"And I don't like suits." Happy said. He had no feelings for Jess romantically, he had no feelings for any woman romantically, but he liked her, and he thought once Jax pulled his head out of his ass, she'd be a good old lady for him. Much better than Doctor Bitch. He'd told Jax as much one drunken night, and now Jax had an ally in his latest mission.

"Yeah, me either. I think maybe we should get rid of him, make sure he doesn't come around again, whadda say?"

"Sounds like fun." Happy said with a malicious grin. "I'll get it going."

Happy walked over and cut in, dancing with Jess. Kevin didn't look too happy about it, but backed up to the edge of the dance floor, where Jax swept in. "Hey bro." Jax said, standing next to him.

"Hey. Kevin." He said, extending his hand to Jax.

"Jackson." Jax replied, staring at Kevin's outstretched hand. Kevin dropped his arm, and nodded awkwardly. "So you and Jess huh?"

"Yeah, I think so. She's a great girl."

"Yeah she is. What makes you think you deserve her?" Jax asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"What…what do you mean?" Kevin asked, looking nervous.

"Well bro, can you protect her?" Jackson asked him.

"Yeah, I can protect her." Kevin said, not as confident about his answer as his voice sounded.

"Yeah?" Jax asked, raising an eyebrow. "What about against him?" He asked, motioning toward Happy, who was doing his best to keep Jax out of Jess' line of sight.

"Yeah…" Kevin said, more confident now. The tattooed guy might be a little scary, but Kevin worked out, and Happy didn't look too tough.

"Wanna prove it? Friendly match in the ring outside?"

"Uh… sure…" Kevin said. Sober Kevin would know better than to agree to any sort of fight. Drunk wanna be outlaw Kevin thought it was a rite of passage to get into the SOA crowd.

"Hey Hap!" Jax yelled, getting Happy's attention. "Kevin said he can take you on in the ring bro!"

"Oh yeah? Let's go then!" Happy said with a wicked smile.

Jess' eyes widened. "No Happy. Don't do this. Happy!" She pleaded to deaf ears as they walked out to the boxing ring set up in the lot a crowd from the clubhouse trailing behind them.

Jess went to Kevin. "Kevin, you don't need to do this. Happy's…"

"Don't worry sweetie, just a little sparring. Friendly, it'll be fun." Kevin said with a grin, as he kissed her on top of the head and hopped into the ring to a waiting shirtless Happy.

Lux found Jess in the crowd. "What's going on?"

"Happy and Kevin are having a friendly sparring match." Jess said grimly.

"Happy doesn't have friendly matches, Happy is insane." Lux said, wide eyed.

"I know." Jess said sadly.

The two men began to fight, and it started out innocently enough, a few light punches being thrown. Suddenly, like a switch flipped inside his brain, Happy started beating the hell out of Kevin. Kevin did his best to fight back, but you can't compete with crazy. He was on the ground, bloodied and bruised, Happy still going at it, when Jess finally had enough.

She hopped into the ring grabbing Happy's arm and pushing him away. "STOP!" She screamed. "That's enough!" She kneeled down by Kevin, helping him up and out of the ring.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly, most of the crowd still watching them.

"Do I look ok?" He asked through a mouth of blood. "Everyone here is fucking crazy! And you! You set me up didn't you, you crazy biker bitch?" Kevin raged on screaming at Jess, spitting blood in her face as he talked.

"No…. I didn't know…"

"Fuck SAMCRO, and fuck you, biker whore!" He yelled one more time in Jess' face, now smeared in his blood, and stormed off.

Jess stood, stunned at the transformation that occurred. It was official, the SAMCRO clubhouse made people insane.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder, handing her a rag for her face. She turned to see Jax at her side and she dropped the rag "You." She said her voice deathly low. "Stop ruining my life for your own fucked up reasons."

Jax started to open his mouth but Jess talked over him. "Fuck you Jackson Teller, live your life, and leave mine alone!" She yelled, storming off towards her apartment.

Lux walked over to Jax, and slapped him. "Asshole." She muttered, running after Jess.

After they got upstairs, Lux got a wet rag and wiped Jess' face for her. "He had a temper on him, baby. At least you found out sooner than later." Lux said softly.

"I should have found out myself, Jax had no right."

"He had no right." Lux affirmed. "His heart's in the right place, but his head, I don't know maybe ma dropped him as a child too many times or something."

Jess chuckled softly, but then started crying.

"Oh no… don't do that… I don't like crying, it makes me really uncomfortable…" Lux started babbling, when the front door opened, and Jax and Happy were standing in the living room.

"You should lock your door." Happy said matter of factly.

"Get out." Lux said immediately.

"Just let us talk to Jess for one minute." Jax pleaded. "Please."

Lux looked at Jess, who was still crying softly, but was doing her best to suck it up. "I don't care." Jess said, wiping her eyes, and looking at them.

"Talk." Lux said, glancing at her watch.

"We're sorry. It was supposed to be a joke; we didn't mean for it to go so far." Jax said, fibbing just a little. He hadn't expected the reaction from Kevin, but he had expected the damage done to them.

"Ok." Jess said, studying the rag in her hands.

"Are we cool?" He asked her.

"No, Jax. We're not." Jess told him.

Jax nodded. "Is there anything…"

"No." Jess said cutting him off. "Just go."

Jax and Happy left, leaving Jess and Lux in silence. Lux rolled a joint for the two of them to share and they passed it back and forth, until the door opened again.

"Jax, just go home." Lux said, until she looked up and saw her mother standing there, face bruised and swollen. "Mom?" She asked her, wanting answers.

Jess jumped up, letting Gemma sit on the couch next to Lux, and sat on the arm.

"Mom… who did this?" Lux demanded.

Gemma just shook her head, "Shit's gonna get crazy soon baby. I need you to be careful."

"Ma!" Lux yelled, wanting an answer, wanting to direct her hate somewhere. It suddenly dawned on her. "Ma, did… did Dad…"

Gemma rupped her temples and stared at the floor, the confirmation Lux needed.

_**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER A STORM IS COMING!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N-THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, THEY GAVE ME WARM FUZZIES!**_

Gemma stayed the night with us, and went over to Teller Morrow against Lux's insistence that she stay with us instead. After Gemma left, Lux came into my room and sat on my bed. "How are you holding up?" I asked her.

"I don't know anymore. What do I do Jess?"

"I really don't know. Parents aren't really my strong suit." I told her, thinking about any way to help her. "I'm gonna call Jax." I told her.

"You don't have to do that." She said.

"It's fine, I'll ask him to come over, so y'all can talk. He's your brother; I don't want to come between that." With that, I pulled out my phone and called Jax while I made some coffee and rolled a joint.

"Hey." He said when he picked up.

"Hey, where are you?"

"About to go to TM, what's up?"

"Can you come by the apartment first? You and Lux have some shit to talk about."

"What?"

"Have you talked to your Mom today?"

"No…"

"Just come over and talk to Lux, please."

"Yeah ok, I'll be there."

After I hung up, I took Lux a cup of coffee and the joint I'd rolled hastily, and we sat on the bed, waiting for Jax. He walked in without knocking and came into my room. "What's going on?" He demanded. He hated being left in the dark.

I started to get up and give them some privacy, but Lux stopped me, asking me to stay, so I sat there as she recanted Gemma's story. Jax's fists curled and his face got a scary serious look as she talked.

"Where's Ma at now?" he asked her.

"She went across the street."

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Jax declared, starting to storm out of the room.

"Jax!" Lux yelled. "calm the fuck down for a second."

Jax stopped and turned around. "What do you want me to do Lux, he hit my Mom."

"She's my Mom too! We need to talk to Mom first." Lux told him.

Jax inhaled deeply. "Fine, we'll go talk to her."

Lux got up to get dressed, leaving Jax and I to sit in awkward silence.

"What would you do?" He asked me.

"I dunno Jax, like I told Lux, parents aren't my strong suit."

"Clay is NOT my dad."

"Gemma said shit was about to get crazy, should Lux be worried about anything?"

Jax ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, maybe. Just be careful. Both of you."

We sat in more uncomfortable silence. "How's Tara?"

"Good. Real good." Jax said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself of it.

"Good." I said before trying to busy myself with straightening things in my room.

Thankfully Lux came in then, and the two of them left, leaving me with my thoughts.

SOASOASOA

Another week went by, somewhat uneventfully. Gemma convinced Jax and Lux to let it go for now, and while they were close enough to the inner circle to find out the reasons behind Clay's outburst, I wasn't. Tig turned in his Sergeant at Arms patch after seeing Gemma, leaving Clay without his right hand man, and while on the surface things looked normal, underneath a storm was brewing in SAMCRO.

I got home from work about a week after Gemma and Clay's blow up, and Lux was sitting on the couch, in the dark. When I turned on the light, it was apparent she had been crying. "Lux?" I asked. I didn't have to ask anything else.

"My Dad was shot." Lux said quietly.

"Jesus, by who?"

"I don't know, Jax said Leroy's crew did it."

"Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"I don't know."

"Well come on, let's go, I'll take you."

Lux stood up, walking like a zombie towards me, allowing me to wipe her makeup and fix her hair before we walked out the door. When we got in the car Lux turned to me. "Piney's dead."

"Oh my God." I said, feeling like I'd been punched in the stomach. "Opie?"

"Took off, went… somewhere… I don't know."

"Shit…" This was all too real; this was all happening too fast. I wasn't sure what the Sons were mixed up in, but it was all going to shit right in front of us.

I got us to the hospital as quick as I could, and we walked in just as an angry Tig was storming out. We walked to the waiting room where what remained of the fractured SAMCRO was waiting. Lux went straight to Jax, hugging him tightly, sobbing into his cut.

"He's stable." Jax told her, though he didn't look too happy about that fact. "He'll live."

"Can I see him?"

"I dunno, I'll see if Tara can get you in there." Jax said pulling out his phone. I went to Bobby and Chibs.

"Do you guys need anything? Want me to grab you some coffee or some food or something?" I asked them.

"That would be great, lass. Just some burgers or some shit, and lots of coffee." Chibs told me looking up from the floor.

"Yeah, ok, I'll be back."

After going on the food run, I came back putting the large bag of food and the coffee on the table. Some went straight for it, some just stared. Lux wasn't in the room, presumably back with her father. "Thanks Jess." Jax said, appearing next to me.

"No problem."

Jax surprised me, sweeping his arms around me into a hug. I held him for a minute; I could almost feel the emotions swirling through his veins. I looked up to see Tara standing in the doorway, looking distressed, so I pulled away. "I'm gonna go back to the apartment, just call if you guys need something."

SOASOASOA

The next week it was almost as if things were back to normal. Lux was back at the apartment, Clay had stepped down and took over as President, when Opie came back he was VP and Chibs was the new Sergeant at Arms. Clay was still in the hospital, but Jax told Tig if he and Lux wanted to date, that was their business, and Clay wouldn't have any say so in it. According to Lux, Jax was pissed at Tara about something, but I tried to not put too much stock into that. Couples had their fights.

Lux and I went over to the clubhouse for a belated memorial party for Piney. It was crowded, even more so than usual. Piney was a beloved member of the community and even on this stormy night, people wanted to remember him. We grabbed our drinks and made the rounds, Lux stopping when we got to Tig, sitting on his lap. The mood was a strange mixture, it was a somber event, but people were so eager to get back to normal on the surface, it appeared to be any normal party.

I stopped to speak with Opie, giving him a hug. "I'm so sorry Op." I told him, meaning it. I loved Piney, he was a great guy.

"You don't know the half of it Jess. I almost didn't come back."

"So why did you?"

"New regime, maybe shit'll get better."

"I hope so Opie." I told him kissing his cheek, holding his face in my hands; I wanted to take all his pain away for him.

No one should be that sad. Jax started through the crowd towards us and Opie gave me a warning. "Jax is real fucked up right now; He's in a bad place, just… don't be too hard on him."

I didn't have time to fully process this warning, because Jax was with us then. "Go comfort Bobby; he hasn't been laid in month."

"Excuse me?" I asked him, looking for a trace of humor on his face and finding none.

"You heard me, if you're going to act like a crow eater, then I'm gonna treat you like a god damn crow eater."

"Jax man, it wasn't like that." Opie tried to tell him.

"Don't bother Opie." I told him. "Fuck off Jax." I said turning on my heel and walking out. I didn't need this shit tonight. Lux had Tig; she'd be fine on her own.

I walked out to find pouring rain, lightning and thunder. Perfect. I walked out into the storm, ignoring the calls behind me. I made it halfway into the parking lot before Jax grabbed my arm. "Jess!"

"Let me go Jax!" I screamed over the thunder. "Let me go." I repeated after Jax let go of my arm.

"Jess…"

"I can't win with you Jax, no matter what I do; you find some way to fuck with me, so just stop it! You made your choice, now let me go!"

My tears were mixed with rainwater as Jax looked at me, a hurt in his eyes I'd never seen before. I turned around and left before I did something stupid, and I barely heard Jax say "I can't" before I got off the lot.

SOASOASOA

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Gemma Morrow had a mission. She couldn't control the tailspin her marriage was in, and she sure as shit couldn't control the direction the club was going, but she could control one thing. She could find out who the hell Jess' father was.

She'd gotten an address from Rose, and brought Luanne with her, driving the 3 hour drive to Santa Barbara to the shit hole apartments, and knocked on door 5F.

Daisy Taylor opened the door, the drugs had aged her well beyond her true age, her hair hung limply, the makeup on her face was days old, and she was far too skinny. "Gemma Morrow…" She said in disbelief.

"Hi Daisy, you look like shit." Gemma said, inviting herself in, Luanne in tow.

"Come on in." Daisy said sarcastically.

Gemma looked around at the apartment in disbelief, aside for a card table, folding chair, a sofa that looked like it had been picked up off the curb, and a filthy mattress it was almost bare. The card table had a syringe a belt, and a few empty thumb bags. "Oh darn we missed the main event." Gemma said to Luanne rolling her eyes before turning to Daisy. "I'm gonna cut to the chase Daisy, because I don't wanna catch anything from here. Your daughter's in Charming, and I want to know who her father is."

"Daffodil?" Daisy asked quietly.

"What the hell kind of name is Daffodil? Thank God someone changed that shit for her. Her name is Jessica." Gemma told her, getting impatient.

"I don't know who her father is." Daisy told Gemma.

"Don't lie to me Daisy, you're not good at it. You and I both know that you spent so much time at that clubhouse, there's no way Jess's father could be anyone but a son."

"And if I remember correctly, before Otto and I got serious, you were his favorite sweet butt." Luanne added.

"Yeah, I was, until you came along and ran me off."

"You weren't run off because of Luanne, you were run off because you couldn't keep off the crank." Gemma corrected Daisy.

"Come clean Daisy, is Otto Jessica's father?" Luanne pleaded.

Daisy bowed her head, muttering "yes."

"How could you not tell him? How could you just leave your baby all alone?" Luanne asked her, her heart breaking. If she had known, they would have taken her; they would have had a child.

"It's none of your business!" Daisy said, trembling. "None of this is any of your business!"

"Stupid woman, you never learned, it's always my business." Gemma told Daisy, before turning on her heel.

"How is my daughter?" Daisy asked.

Gemma looked over her shoulder, "Daughter? You don't have a daughter."

SOASOASOA

**JESS' POV**

I sat in the clubhouse, nervously fidgeting. Gemma came to me three days ago, dropping a bombshell on me. Not only did she find out who my father was, she found out he was a Son. A Son who didn't know I existed. After a few calls, the Sons made sure Otto knew, and now I was waiting to go up to the prison to meet my dad.

Just my luck, I finally found out who my Dad was, and he was in jail for God knows how long. I wasn't sure why I had to have an escort, but the Sons said that they were going to send someone with me. Jax walked out of Church and over to me. "You ready?"

Of course, I don't know why I was surprised, but I was. "You're going?" I asked him.

"Yeah, come on."

I rolled my eyes, and followed him out to his truck, sitting in silence for the majority of the ride. We got to the prison and were signed in and searched. We walked into the visiting area, and I scanned the room, my eyes resting on a man with thick glasses and an eye patch. That had to be him. There was a guard standing right next to him. Was my father really that dangerous? Of course, if he was a Son, the answer was probably yes.

"Oh my God." Otto whispered, standing up and embracing me. I stiffened at first; this man was a stranger to me. But, it felt right, it felt good, it felt like… home. I wrapped my arms around him, returning his hug. We stood like that until the guard beside us cleared his throat, and Jax pulled me away gently.

"I didn't know." Otto said, as soon as we sat down. "I'm so sorry, if I had known…"

"You didn't." I reminded him. "Besides I was damaged goods."

"No, you're my child, you're not damaged." Otto corrected me. "We only have a few minutes, but I want to know everything about you, about your life. Will you write to me?"

"Of course." I told him. "But we just got here, why so short?"

"Honey, most death row inmates don't get any visitation. Jax had to pull a lot of strings." Otto told me.

"Death row?" I repeated. I felt like that was a vital piece of information that I wasn't told ahead of time.

Under the table Jax grabbed my hand. "Ma didn't tell you?" He asked me.

I shook my head dumbly, eyebrows raised.

I did my best to shake it off, moving the conversation out of death territory. We chatted about very unimportant things, and I didn't realize until the guard told us it was time to say our goodbyes that I had been clutching Jax's hand the entire time. I hugged my father, not ready to let go of the man I'd just met, and left the prison, getting into the truck.

I held it together until we got close to Charming, on a long stretch of empty road. I started to cry, no matter how hard I tried to stop, the tears just kept coming. Jax pulled off on the side of the road, looking at me in alarm. Considering the only times he'd seen me cry was when he caused it, he was probably trying to figure out what he could have possibly done.

"How is it fair for me to meet my father, only to find out he's going to die?" I asked him, desperately wanting an answer.

"Shit Jess…" He said, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his chest. "I'm sorry darlin'" he whispered, kissing the top of my head. He held me tightly while I cried, petting my hair and kissing the top of my head until I finally thought I was back under control.

Jax wiped my face off with his hand, and kissed my forehead. I looked in his eyes, and he smiled at me. I wanted to kiss him so badly. This was the Jax I wanted, not jealous, girlfriend having Jax, this one. I could tell he wanted to kiss me too, even licking his lips while his eyes stared through me.

I told myself that this wasn't ok, and forced myself to pull away, back by the passenger side of the truck, and Jax started the truck again, driving us back to Charming.

_**A/N- PLEASE LEAVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY WEDNESDAY!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N- I ONLY GOT A COUPLE REVIEWS THIS PAST CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, NOW THAT I GOT JAX INTO POWER, I CAN FOCUS ON MY OTHER STORYLINES.**_

Ever since Luanne had found out I was technically her stepdaughter, she'd been showing me the inner workings of Cara Cara. She said one day, she'd be done with this business, and it would be mine. It wasn't my dream job, but I could tell it paid well, and I was all about living comfortably. Besides… it was my legacy, for lack of a better word. After working on the books with Luanne till about three in the morning one night, I got my stuff out of my locker and looked at my phone. I had missed calls from Lux, Gemma, Juice, Tig, Opie, Chibs, and Bobby. "Oh shit." I said, calling Lux, thinking the worst.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lux demanded.

"Working, what's going on?" I asked, trying my best to keep the fear out of my voice. "Is Jax OK?"

"Physically, yes, but you need to get over to Jax's now. We're all here."

"What happened Lux?" I asked, already on the road towards his place.

"Tara left… which he's fine with, but, she took Abel with her."

"I'll be there." I told her hanging up the phone. My mind raced as I tried to get there without a ticket or an accident. There was no way Jax would have agreed to let Tara take Abel away from him. He loved that kid more than anything on this planet. Lux had told me that Abel had been kidnapped a couple years ago, and then Jax went to jail shortly after that, he'd missed so much of Abel's short life, he didn't want to miss anymore.

I tried to think back to the few short conversations I'd had with Tara. They were all superficial bullshit, I'd talked about Santa Barbara, she'd talked about living in Chicago, and we talked about the weather. Not exactly mind blowing.

I pulled up to Jax's, the front was littered with bikes, and Gemma and Lux's cars were in the driveway. Clay was still in the hospital but would be getting out the next week, so he was the only absent party. I walked in, and stared at the crowd in the living room that hadn't noticed me. The topic of conversation seemed to be how to get Abel back.

"There has to be something legal we can do, he's Abel's father!" Lux insisted.

"She's his mother, she adopted him, and no judge in the world would give custody to Jax." Bobby said sorrowfully.

"So we find the bitch, and take him back any way necessary." Tig argued.

"We can't do that, if she pressed charges or if we get a murder rap, we'll have a new charter. Sons of Anarchy-Stockton." Juice countered.

"So we find her, and we convince her to give the boy back." Chibs said.

"_IF_ we can find her." Opie told him. "Tara's fucking smart, she knows how to fly off the radar."

Gemma noticed me finally. "Thanks for coming Jess. He asked for you."

That caught me off guard. "Where is he?"

"Abel's room." Opie said. "It's like fucking Belfast all over again."

I walked into the hallway, walking passed the room Jax and I first 'got to know each other' in, and back to Abel's room. No one followed me. Jax was sitting on the floor in front of Abel's tiny toddler bed, smoking a cigarette and drinking Jack straight from the bottle. He looked up when the door squeaked as I pushed it open. "Jess." He said, his voice so hopeless I wanted to find Tara myself.

"Oh Jax." I said, not knowing what else to say. I sat next him, the smell of whisky wafting from his pores. I wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but it was long enough to get drunk as a skunk. I took his hand, and sat with him in silence, taking the Jack away from him and putting it on the other side of me.

Jax laid his head down in my lap, too drunk or too tired to sit up on his own volition. I stroked his hair, and kissed the hand I was holding. It was my turn to comfort Jax, and I was as helpless as he was. I heard a soft sniffle come from him, and I realized that my tough biker dreamboat was crying.

I couldn't blame him, I wanted to cry myself. I didn't know what to do for him. "I know I'm not a good man, but I wanted to be a good father." He said finally breaking the silence.

"You are a good father and a good man…" _Sometimes._ I added to myself, though I was immediately ashamed.

I sat with him for a couple hours, he didn't move from his place on the floor. Finally when I found myself nodding off, I texted Lux to send someone back to help me get Jax into bed. A minute later Opie and Tig came back, hoisting Jax up and walking him to his room. I walked in and helped them pull off his boots, jeans, cut and sweatshirt. We started to walk out, but Jax grabbed my arm, pulling me down on to the bed next to him. I laid with him, my arm around him protectively, and the last thought I had before I finally drifted off was that I was going to find Tara. How hard could it be?

SOASOASOA

Really fucking hard, that was the answer to my question. After the night I spent with Jax, he went into overdrive trying to find Tara checking hospitals between here and Washington. I hadn't spent another night with him, I wasn't even sure he was sleeping. We'd barely spoken, as both of us were on our own missions.

I sat on bed with my laptop opened. I'd called as many hospitals as I could, but I was pretty sure the Sons had already scoured every last one. I stared at the search screen, trying to think of a place the Sons hadn't checked. They had started with areas Tara knew were interested in her, and expanded their search from there.

Lux came in the room, looking at how pathetic I was. "What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Looking for something."

"Something or someone?"

"Take your pick." I said sighing. "I don't know why I bothered, if Juice can't find her, I sure as hell can't."

"You bothered because you want Jax to stop being so damn sad." Lux said. "You spent any time with him?"

"Not since the night last week."

"I'm sure he wants you to."

"I think he's so wrapped up in his own shit, he wouldn't see me if I was naked sitting on his Harley."

Lux nodded, "I think you're right, sadly. I gotta go to work, try not to go crazy in here." She left the room and I heard her walking out the door. I racked my brain trying to think of any hints Tara may have left. Finally, it hit me like a ton of bricks. Santa Barbara. She'd asked me about Santa Barbara. She has no ties there, expressed zero interest in moving there, even talked about how nice Oregon seemed. But somehow I knew she wanted me to know that she was going there.

I called the hospital, and asked for Dr Tara Knowles, expecting the same response I'd gotten from the last 50 places I'd called, but my heart leapt when they said, "Dr. Knowles won't be in until 5 pm, may I direct you to another doctor?"

I looked at my watch, if I left right now; I'd make it there with an hour or two to spare depending on traffic.

SOASOASOA

I'd gotten to Santa Barbara with an hour to spare, so I stopped by the bar I'd worked at before I left, saying hi to some old friends, and went over to the hospital around 6. I debated wandering around till I found her, but decided the path of least resistance was best. I went up to the nurses' station and asked them if they could page Dr. Knowles to the waiting area. After about 20 minutes of pacing, she walked in.

I expected her to turn around and run when she saw me, but instead she gave me a funny smile and walked up to me. "Took you longer than I thought." Tara said.

I gave her a confused look, but shook it off. "Why did you want me to find you?"

"I have something for you, some insurance, in case you ever need it." Tara said.

"I hope that insurance is a toddler." I said.

"Abel is just as much my son…"

"Oh don't bullshit me Tara. You took him to hurt Jax. Where's Abel right now? With a nanny? Jax might have some flaws, but he's a damn good father, and Abel would be with family in Charming. " I ranted.

"So I have no right to him, to ever see him again?" She asked me.

"I didn't say that. You should be able to see him."

"I'm not moving back to Charming, I can't." Tara told me.

"Then come visit, I'll make sure you get to see Abel." I pleaded. "Besides, if I found you it's only a matter of time before SAMCRO finds you… and Gemma and Lux." Tara looked to be thinking this over. "Please Tara, just give me Abel, I won't tell anyone where I found you."

"I'm just doing a temporary stint here; I'm leaving next month regardless." Tara said, before sighing. "Take me to my hotel, I'll get you everything."

Tara was staying in a hotel less than five minutes from the hospital. We walked in, and she told the babysitter that she could go. She sat holding Abel in her lap, and handed me a manila envelope. "It's time you knew what goes in SAMCRO."

I flicked through the letters, but didn't really understand what I was looking at. "They're letters from Jax's father; they talk about Gemma and Clay planning to kill him."

"Holy shit." I said under my breath.

"Jax knows about Clay, but Gemma altered the letters she showed Jax, to keep her name out of it. Take these, hide them somewhere, and don't breathe a word to anyone about them, unless you need them."

I nodded, trying to figure out a place to put them. I sat in silence as Tara packed Abel's stuff up, all while holding him. "Did he even wait until my side of the bed was cold to come for you?" She asked me.

"Jax and I aren't together." I told her.

She smiled sadly, "That's not Jax's choice, I'd bet on it."

"Tara…"

"It's not your fault, you respected us. I appreciate that, I really do, but I could tell, when he was lying in bed with me, he was thinking of you."

"I'm sorry." I told her.

"So am I, he made your life shit for a while, and I hope you don't let him just act like that never happened."

"I won't."

We walked out to my car, putting Abel's car seat in and his stuff in the trunk. After she said her goodbyes to her boy, she looked at me. "Good luck Jessica. I hope you can handle the life better than I could."

"Good luck to you too. I won't say a word about where you are."

"Good. When I think it's safe to see Abel, I'll contact you."

We nodded at each other, the two women of Jax Teller, and parted ways. Abel slept most of the way to Charming, and I called Lux when we pulled into Charming. "Where are you?"

"Clubhouse, church is getting out, its Dad's first one since he got out of the hospital, there's gonna be a party. You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. I love a party." I said, barely able to contain my secret.

I drove onto the lot, and the party was still contained within the walls of the clubhouse. Most partygoers wouldn't be there for another couple hours. After putting all of Abel's stuff in the Teller-Morrow office, I moved Abel and the car seat inside.

I took Abel out of his car seat, and he grabbed onto my shirt collar, pulling at it and my necklace. Whatever kept him entertained I guess? I walked into the clubhouse doors, and Bobby was the closest to the door. He saw me, and his eyes widened, "TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" he yelled over the music.

Everyone stared at me. "Surprise?" I said, and Abel laughed as I bounced him on my hip.

"Holy shite…" Chibs muttered, clearing a hole for Jax to get through. He took Abel immediately, kissing the kid and laughing as Abel yelled "Daddy!"

"How did you find him?" He asked me, flabbergasted.

"I've got skills." I said with a nod and a smile. "Actually I got lucky."

"Where were they?" He asked, the rest of the club gathering.

I shook my head. "Part of the deal, the club doesn't know where she is. Later on, when she thinks stuff's cooled down, she wants to visit him."

"I can live with that." Jax said, still grinning from ear to ear. Gemma took Abel from Jax, passing him around to say hello to all his Uncles, and Aunt Lux. Jax grabbed me, lifting me off the ground in a bear hug. "Thank you. God… thank you." He whispered.

"Jax, I can't breathe." I stammered, being completely serious. He put me down, grabbing my face and kissing me. I kissed him back, it felt so right, so natural, until I remembered all the shit he put me through. All the hurt I'd felt, and all the hurt I'd seen in Tara. I pulled away and stepped back. "I gotta go." I told him, "Abel's stuff's in the office." I told him, walking out.

_**A/N- I'VE BEEN POSTING A LOT LATELY; IT'S JUST POURING OUT OF ME. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Lux and I got home from working day shift, planning to cook dinner and have a night in. While we were cooking she started grilling me about Jax. "You can't avoid him forever you know." She started off.

"I can certainly try."

"Why? You want him, I see it. He wants you, I also see that. Just fuck each other… again."

"He made my life hell for months Lux, do you remember that?"

"Yeah I remember, I also remember you shooting out of the clubhouse like a bat outta hell when he kissed you last week. _AND _I also remember how he ignores every crow eater and sweet butt over there and stares at the door like he can will you to come in."

I thought about that for a minute. I wasn't aware Jax wasn't indulging in the sweet butts. As president, he'd have his pick, so for him to not be getting laid meant it was by his choice. "I don't even know how to start forgiving all that shit."

Lux snorted. "You already have, you got his kid back for him. That's not something you do for someone you hate." She stared me down. "Listen he looks so damn mopey all the time it's pathetic, and it makes me sick. So for my sake, please give him another chance."

"Are… are you begging me to fuck your brother… God you have so many issues."

"So you'll do it?" She said with a snarky grin.

"Yeah… I'll give him one more shot… I guess."

"So after we eat let's go over there!" She said excitedly.

"Hey I didn't say tonight…" I started to say but trailed off when we heard car horns blaring. "The guys having a party?" I asked her as we walked towards the floor to ceiling windows covering the entire wall facing the street, the curtains were pulled all the way back, standard practice for us.

"I didn't think they were…" Lux started to say as we started to look out the window. She didn't get to finish her sentence because the glass exploded in a hail of gunfire. "Get down!" She yelled.

I was kind of annoyed she thought that I wouldn't think of that myself, but the burning pain, and liquid running from my thigh down my leg told me that maybe I shouldn't depend on my own survival skills and hit the ground with her, both of us landing on the layer of glass littered on the floor.

**JAX POV**

"So you really asked your sister to talk to her for you?" Opie asked me as he, Juice, Chibs, Tig and I smoked a cigarette on the picnic table outside.

"I know, fucking pussy. I know." I told him, figuring if I said it first they wouldn't bust my balls as much. I was wrong. After listening to the insults for a minute, Tig piped up with something clever. "Excuse me? You couldn't even tell Clay you were with Lux, you shit your pants when he found out."

"Yeah I still owe you a broken nose for that shit." Tig reminded me.

I was about to fire off a comeback when we heard honking on the street.

"What the hell…" Opie said, as we pulled our guns, and then hit the dirt as we heard gunfire. It was over in seconds and we ran out to the street, Clay, Bobby, Happy, and the prospects close behind us. We fired at the black pickup racing down the street, before turning back to the clubhouse to assess the damage.

"No holes…" Chibs said quietly, before he was interrupted.

"SHIT!" Juice yelled, sprinting across the street. We all turned around and saw the glass wall at Lux and Jess' completely shattered, glass littering the sidewalk below it.

"Oh fuck." I said, as the rest of us ran over climbing the stairs faster than any men should.

"It's locked." Juice said when he reached it.

'_Of course they picked today to start locking it._' I thought to myself as I pushed Juice out of the way and kicked the door down, making a mental note to get a stronger one when we repaired the place. The scene was awful. Glass and blood was all over the floor, the blood probably from Jess pulling herself over to Lux. Lux was laying on the floor, and Jess was sitting up next to her.

Both girls had cuts all over them; they must have been close to the window when it blew. Lux had a giant hunk of glass jutting out of her stomach, and Jess must have taken a bullet in her leg judging by the amount of blood oozing out of it.

"Oh my God."Clay muttered, crossing the room and going to the girls. The rest of us surrounded them; giving Chibs room to assess the damage.

"We were just talking about you." Jess said looking up at me and laughing before wincing and let out a string of expletives.

"She said she'd give your stupid ass another chance." Lux added, "Fuck Chibs stop it, that shit hurts!" She said turning towards Chibs who was examining the glass jutting out of her stomach.

I grinned in spite of myself, I couldn't help it with the guys cheering and catcalling. I knelt down by Jess, holding her hand when Chibs turned his attention to her, putting a rag on her leg and instructing me to hold pressure. The whole assessment took less than 2 minutes.

"Alright, we need to move them to the clubhouse; just try not to bend anything bloody or sticking out." Chibs declared, helping Tig hoist Lux carefully off the ground.

"I can walk I think." Jess declared, as I pulled her up. When she put weight on her left leg, she yelled and it buckled underneath her. "Maybe not." She said as I swept her up. "I'm gonna get your shirt dirty." She mused as we crossed the street; her blood had already soaked through my shirt.

"Little late for that, darling." I said, trying to keep the worry out of my voice. There was a lot of blood in the apartment, and a lot on my shirt… I didn't know how much she had left in her.

After we got the girls into the clubhouse and on the tables in the side room, I checked on my sister, leaving Opie with Jess.

"Jackie boy, I'm gonna work on Lux first, I need to you to keep pressure on Jess' leg, get Op to clean up the cuts that don't have glass in them. I'll be as quick as I can, Lux should be pretty simple, the glass isn't too deep, should be able to pull it out, clean it, and stitch her up."

"Just try to hurry man." I pleaded. I wasn't trying to pick between my sister and Jess, I wanted both of them fixed right now.

Chibs worked on Lux, and judging by the amount of screaming and profanity coming out of her mouth, it wasn't going well. Tig was pouring booze into her mouth and feeding her what painkillers we had in the clubhouse. It seemed like a good idea, so when I changed out the rag on her leg for a fresh one, I grabbed a bottle of tequila and the Percocet left over from when Kohn stabbed me with a pair of scissors.

"Trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me, Teller?" She asked, her eyelids looking almost too heavy for her to hold open.

"Always baby." I assured her. She sat up and chugged a good amount of the tequila and tossed back the pills I gave her.

"I don't feel so great Jax." She told me, lying back down while I held the rag down on her leg. Opie was just about done with her cuts, only having a couple on her face and neck left.

It ripped my damn heart out to hear her say that, and anger boiled my blood. I was ready to find out who the fuck did this, and rip_ their _heart out_. _I handed off the rag to Opie, it was killing my arms to keep holding down as tight as I needed to, and I wanted to touch her. I cleaned the cuts on her face and neck, and rubbing her cheek with my finger. She took my hand in hers and kissed it.

"How is Lux doing?" She asked me. "I'd look, but sitting up is just so much damn work…"

I went to check on Lux, and Chibs was finishing up her stitches. "How's she doing?" I asked him.

"Good, nothing too bad, just needs some rest." He said putting his finishing touches on his handiwork. "Take her to the back, let her get some sleep, and if you two try to fool around I swear to Christ I will put a boot up your asses." Chibs instructed Tig before walking over to Jess.

"How are you feeling lass?" He asked Jess.

"Like I have a bullet in my leg and glass in my… everywhere." She tried to be sarcastic, but she wasn't up to the challenge.

"Alright then, let's get to work. Op, go ahead and move the rag so I can find the slug. Jax, hold her down." Chibs ordered me. It was a good thing he warned me too, because as soon as he started to dig into the wound, Jess shot up like a rocket. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down, but she was fighting against me like a wild cat.

"It hurts. Fuck Jax, it hurts." She pleaded with me, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know darling, I know. It's gonna be over soon. Look at me." I ordered her, staring into her eyes.

"Got it!" Chibs declared, getting Juice to put pressure back on the hole. Chibs pulled Opie and I to the side. "I can't stitch this up… I'm gonna have to burn it."

Opie and I both winced, we'd had a lot of Chibs battlefield treatments, and burning a bullet wound closed was torture. "There's nothing else you can do, Chibs?" I asked him. "There's gotta be something else.

Chibs shook his head. "That's the only thing I'm confident I can do. I'm not a real doctor." He reminded me. Happy came back with the torch, just looking at the thing made me sick. "You two hold her still." Chibs told us.

I kissed Jess quickly. "I'm really sorry baby. This is gonna suck." I held onto her shoulders while Opie and Happy grabbed her legs.

Chibs turned on the torch and Juice moved the rag. As soon as the flame hit her skin, her eyes widened and she tried to pull away from the three of us. After a second she started to scream, before clamping her hand over her mouth, muffling some of it. The screams dissolved to whimpers, and she grabbed my shirt. "Jax, please make him stop, please Jax!" She begged me, pulling on my collar.

"It's almost over baby, you're doing so good. You're almost done." I promised her. Thankfully I wasn't lying as Chibs turned the torch off and started putting antibiotics on the burn and dressing the wound. "You did so good." I told her, kissing her forehead.

"Alright, get this lassie to bed." Chibs told me after checking her over for any stray glass bits. "You did great Jess." Chibs added, kissing her forehead.

I looked around at the other Sons, I was their President, I was in control, and they wanted me to give them some direction. "Church first thing tomorrow, we're gonna figure this shit out." I told them. They nodded. "Get the prospects over to the girls place, board up the window and clean up the place." I added before scooping Jess up.

"Aye Pres, same rules apply to you. You mess up my hard work you get a boot up your arse." Chibs warned me.

I smiled at him, carrying Jess back to my old dorm room and laying her down, pulling her clothes of gently and putting a shirt and boxers on her. I pulled my blood soaked clothes off, and laid down with her. I showed her the scar from the 'scissor incident'. "We match." I told her with a grin.

She laughed softly, laying her head on my chest. "What happened tonight Jax?"

"I don't know… but I'll find out." I promised her.

_**A/N- PLEASE LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS, I LOVE THEM SOOOO MUCH!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AROUND SUNDAY/MONDAY, IF NOT EARLIER. **_

"How'd the meet with Leroy go?" Jax asked Opie as the Sons sat around the table.

"Niners didn't have anything to do with the shooting. Leroy's gonna make some calls, see if anyone talking, said if we need backup to let them know. " Opie relayed.

"We're out of places to look." Bobby stated.

"We'll find new places." Jax told him. It had been five days since the shooting, the Sons were working fast to try to find who was behind the drive by, so far they were coming up empty. Because of this, the club had been gone almost every single day (and night), hunting down old contacts and old enemies, and coming up empty, in addition to their daily business. Jess and Lux were being watched over by Phil and Rat.

"Jax man, if I don't get some time to spend with Lux, she'll castrate me bro." Tig said, causing Clay to narrow his eyes involuntarily, he might not have any power to stop them anymore, but he didn't have to like it. "I haven't seen her for more than 20 minutes since this shit happened."

Jax sighed, rubbing his forehead. If Tig had seen Lux for 20 minutes, he'd seen Jess less than that. Just enough time for a kiss and out the door again. He had a noble cause, but it didn't change the fact that he hadn't been there for her. "We'll stay here tonight and tomorrow, everyone needs some time to unwind. Sunday, we'll start over again." He looked up at the club, his club. "Make some calls, we'll party tomorrow night. Get all you animals some stress relief."

"Aye Jackie boy, my balls are so stressed even Juice is looking delicious." Chibs cracked.

"Hey man, I already called dibs on the Puerto Rican man meat, get your own, Irishman." Clay cracked.

"Guys, there's plenty of Juice to go around." Juice said, standing up and extending his arms out like a king addressing his people.

Jax raised an eyebrow, "you guys are very disturbed individuals.' He declared before pounding the gavel. "Go away."

They club walked out of church, and were surprised to see Lux and Jess getting ready to walk out the door.

"Hey! Where are y'all going?" Tig said, whistling to get the girls attention.

"Work." They answered synonymously.

"Luanne said we can't miss anymore time, we have to go." Lux said bitterly.

"I'll handle Luanne." Jax said, stepping in front of the door to block the doors.

"Luanne has to run her business, and two waitresses called in sick. It's Friday night, she's gotta make a living too." Jess said.

"We're staying here tonight; I thought you'd want to see me." Jax told her.

"I do… come to the club, and then we'll see each other after I get off." Jess compromised.

Jax sighed, running his hand through his hair. "You don't have to go, I'll talk to Luanne."

"It's fine Jax, I want to go." Jess said, kissing his nose.

He put his arms on her shoulders, kissing her. "I'll go; the prospects need a night off anyway."

SOASOASOA

Luanne wasn't happy that Lux and Jess were dressed a lot more conservatively than their usual work uniforms (both were wearing jeans, long tops and flats), but after a quick talk with Jax and Opie, she dropped the issue, and the Sons settled in at a table next to the Niners. Since the night of their business meeting, Leroy and the Niners patronized Cara Cara at least once a week. Jess and Lux got back into their routines, serving drinks and chatting up the patrons.

Leroy eventually called Lux and Jess over, he wasn't sitting in their sections, and they'd been too busy to stop by. "Get some bullets in ya, and suddenly you're too good for us?" Leroy asked them.

"Just been busy." Lux said, sinking into a chair, Jessica following suit. The last three hours drained the both of them.

"How you feeling?" Leroy asked, his eyes grazing over them to look for injuries.

"Eh." Jess answered.

"Glad you two didn't kick it." Leroy's right hand man, Kev, told them.

Jess and Lux looked at each other in faux happiness. "Awwww…" Jess said, putting her hand over her heart.

"That might be the sweetest thing anything has every said to us." Lux said, pretending to hold back tears.

The girls looked up as one of the other waitresses came over. "Hey, those guys at table 32 want to talk to you guys."

Jess and Lux looked at each other, standing up and walking over. "This isn't my section." Jess said.

"Mine either." Lux confirmed as they approached, plastering on big smiles. The table had three men sitting around it, two in suits and one in jeans and a white t shirt. _'One of these things is not like the other'_ Jess thought to herself.

"Heard y'all wanted to see us, what's going on?" Jess said.

"I heard a rumor that you two were connected to the Sons of Anarchy." One of the suits told them.

Jess and Lux exchanged wary looks, stiffening. "That's not your business." Lux told them seriously, crossing her arms.

The older man in the suit smiled at them. "I know my information's good. Daughter's of first nine, AND old ladies, it's really very impressive, if not slightly incestuous, what with all of them being 'brothers'."

"So if all of that's true… which it is, what are you two doing hanging around with those Niner niggers?" The man in the t-shirt asked them.

"Let's go." Jess said, turning to leave, but was stopped by a hand clamped firmly on her arm. "Let go of me." She said lowly, her voice gravelly. She was tired, she was in pain, and she just wanted to have a drink, smoke a cigarette and fuck Jax. She didn't think it was much to ask, but apparently it was.

"She said get your God damned hands off of her!" Lux said, raising her voice to be heard over the music. Before she could blink, the Sons and the Niners were next to her. The man holding onto Jess stood up, and had her arm pulled behind her back.

The Son's eyes widened as they realized who sat in front of them. "Mother fucking Zobelle." Tig said, stepping in front of Lux protectively. Lux's eyes widened at the name.

"Zobelle? You had my mother raped you fucking piece of shit!" She yelled, trying to jump in front of Tig and launch herself at Zobelle.

"Careful." He said as his associate turned Jess just enough to show a gun sticking into her back, his jacket concealing almost all of it. Tig held Lux back. "Yes, it was unfortunate, but it was an effective way to get my message across… and now there's a new queen isn't there Mr. Teller? And the little princess has risen in the ranks even more now hasn't she? Keep that in mind." He told the Sons, chuckling as the man holding Jess nuzzled her neck with his face, before licking her cheek. Jess tried to pull away from him but he wrenched her back towards him. "Down boy." Zobelle said jokingly before raising his voice, "Let's go."

The tables all around them stood up, all of them Zobelle's new army. They outnumbered the Sons and Niners at the club 2 to 1. Zobelle and his two 'friends' started walking towards the front door, still holding onto Jess.

Jax stepped towards them and Zobelle held up a hand. "Relax Mr. Teller, she's just escorting us to our cars, you'll get her back… this time."

They all walked to the parking lot, the Niners and Sons nerves on hair triggers. Zobelle turned back to the Sons before getting into the passenger side of the black sedan waiting for him. "The Sons will stop all of their enterprises, effective immediately, or I will do it for you." He warned them before getting in the car. The man holding onto Jess pushed her forcefully into Jax and jumped into the car that then sped away.

The Niners and Sons watched them drive off, not wanting to have a Cara Cara customer call the cops if they fired shots. Leroy turned to Jax, who was looking Jess over, making sure there were no hidden injuries. "Whatever you need, we're here." He told him with a serious look.

"I didn't know you cared so much Leroy." Chibs joked, trying to lighten the tension in the air.

Leroy raised his eyebrows. "I could give two shits about you crackers, we like them." He said motioning to Jess and Lux. "No one gets away with threatening them." He told them.

"It's gonna be dangerous… bloody." Jax told him.

"Story of my life." Leroy said with a shrug.

SOASOASOA

The Sons, Lux and Jess in tow, left Cara Cara immediately and headed to the clubhouse. Jax barked orders, getting Juice on the computer to find out what he could, while he assigned Happy and Opie to find out who the men sitting with Zobelle were, and Clay and Bobby were told to get a hold of Darby to see if he knew anything about Zobelle's return.

"I'll make some calls to cancel the party." Chibs told Jax.

"Nah man, we need something good. Next few weeks are gonna be shit." Jax told him. Chibs nodded, trying not to look too excited. After his presidential duties were finally done, Jax went to Jess who was steadily drinking at the bar. "Hey darlin." He said, planting a kiss on her cheek and sitting next to her.

"Hey." She said, taking another shot.

"It'll be alright, we'll work it out." He told her confidently, though inside he wasn't so sure.

"Yeah… it'll be dangerous and bloody right?" She asked him. When she looked at him, he looked like he had been slapped. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired… tired of being in pain, tired of being alone, and tired of being stuck in this clubhouse."

"I get that." He said, taking her hand. "Let's go to bed."

He directed her back to the room she'd been staying in and kissed her hungrily. She responded quickly, a burning warmness in her belly forming. He pulled her shirt and jeans off carefully, restraining himself from ripping her clothes off in one pull. She pulled off her panties and bra while Jax pulled his own clothes off, joining her in the bed.

They had both been waiting for this moment for so long that neither wanted to prolong it with foreplay, Jax instead entered her immediately, kissing her roughly, groaning as she nibbled his bottom lip and ran her hand through his hair.

It wasn't a marathon session by any means, both of them finishing quickly and holding each other, neither wanting to break the silence. They were in a cocoon of perfection, and speaking might break the illusion, bringing the reality of life crashing back down to them.

Just before they fell asleep, Jax finally spoke. "I'm not going to hurt you." He promised.

Jess snuggled closer to him. "Good." She said sleepily.

"I promise." He insisted.

"I believe you." She told him, nodding off.

"Good." He said, hoping he believed himself.

**JESS POV**

"Wake up…." I heard Jax talking through the fog of my last threads of sleep.

"What?" I asked groggily, rolling over and opening my eyes. Jax was grinning down at me.

"Get dressed." He insisted, looking like a kid on Christmas.

"Why?" I whined, sitting up.

"Just do it ok? We're leaving in 10 minutes." He said, walking out of the room.

"Leaving?" I asked his retreating back. "Leaving where?" I yelled after he closed the door. I got up and dressed, throwing my hair up in a ponytail and brushing my teeth. I walked out into bar area, looking for Jax. Bobby pointed at the door, and I walked out, blinking at the bright light of the day, pulling my sunglasses onto my face. Jax was standing by his bike holding a helmet out to me.

"Ten minutes exactly." He told me with a smirk, jumping on the bike.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as I got on the back of the bike.

"You'll see." He said with a smirk, revving the bike and driving off.

We drove almost an hour, and I had no idea where we were. He'd taken back roads; I'd only seen two or three cars on the road the entire time. Finally he pulled off the road entirely, parking in a grassy clearing in the trees.

"Where are we?" I asked him, getting off the bike and looking around.

"First stop." He told me still grinning, holding his hand out to me.

We walked through the woods and came to a riverbank. It was perfect, green grass, blue sky, clear water. We walked down to the water and Jax tried to teach me how to skip rocks, a skill I couldn't seem to grasp.

"You have so many hidden talents." I told him with a grin.

"Full of secrets." He confirmed, wrapping an arm around my waist and sitting on the grass with me. I laid my head in his lap, looking up into his blue eyes. "You're beautiful." He told me, pushing a hair off my face.

"You're not so bad yourself." I told him, kissing his hand.

He traced a place on my wrist. "Right there." He said.

"Right there what?"

"When you get your crow, it'll be right there." He told me.

"So If I get a tattoo for you, do you get one for me?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Where would you want it darling?"

I sat up straddling him, running my hands up his arms and up his neck to his face. "Riiiiiiight… here." I said, touching his nose.

"Oh yeah? He said with a chuckle.

"Mmhmm, just a big J." I told him, trying my best to be serious.

Jax laid back pulling me down on top of him. We kissed, one of those electrifying kisses that you can feel all the way to the tips of your fingers and toes. He tangled his hand in my hair, and we got lost for a minute. When we finally broke the connection he sat us up. "Come on." He told me. "Got one more thing to do."

SOASOASOA

I couldn't help but laugh when we pulled up to the fairgrounds. "A carnival?" I asked him.

He smirked. "Too grown up to have fun?"

"Never." I told him, ready to spend the day with my new boyfriend, on a nice, normal date.

_**A/N- PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE STORY, I LOVE GETTING NEW IDEAS!**_


	14. Chapter 14

After a couple weeks of no pussy and no hard liquor, the party at SAMCRO's clubhouse was even more out of control than normal. Juice had a crow eater pinned against the wall, pressing up against her as he she nibbled on his neck. Chibs was behind a woman showing her 'how to play pool'. Happy watched the game while a crow eater straddled him, grinding up against him. Clay and Gemma were even sitting in a booth together, acting like a couple of kids in love.

"We're only 5 minutes late." Lux mused as she and Jess walked in. Their apartment was finally repaired, and the girls had gone over there to get ready and have a few minutes to themselves.

"Finally!" Tig yelled, sweeping Lux away, handing her the bottle of Jack he had been sucking down.

Jess rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the two lovebirds. "Hey." Jax whispered in Jess' ear from behind her, kissing her neck as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"Hey." She said, turning to face him and kiss him. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol on his breath. "How much have you had?"

"More than you." He told her, navigating her to a table and sitting her on his lap. He nodded a crow eater who came running.

"Get you a beer Jax?" The crow eater asked him.

"Yeah darling."

"And you?" The crow eater asked Jess, catching her off guard.

"Yeah…" Jess said quickly, not wanting to look confused.

"Bring her a bottle of tequila too." Jax added, smirking wickedly at Jess.

From across the room Luanne and Gemma watched Lux and Tig, and Jess and Jax. "You ok with that?" Luanne asked Gemma.

"No one will ever be good enough for my babies, but they could do worse." Gemma told her, narrowing her eyes as Jess thanked the croweater who brought their drinks, asking her to sit with her and Jax. "She's got a lot to learn if she's gonna take over my seat." Gemma said.

"She will. She's a good kid." Luanne told her, defending her stepdaughter. "Besides, she's got your seat whether she's ready or not."

"Well aren't you two just chummy." Gemma told her.

"She's Otto's kid, and he wants her to feel like our daughter." Luanne told her. "Kid had it tough growing up, she needs to know she's got family now."

"Hmm." Gemma said quietly.

Lux approached Luanne, smiling from a marijuana induced haze. "I'm not gonna be able to come in tomorrow."

"Why not?" Luanne asked her, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Tig and I will be up late tonight, and I haven't gotten to see him in a while, so… I'm gonna spend the day with him."

Luanne sighed. She'd cut Lux a lot of slack over the years, but she couldn't do it anymore. "No Lux."

Lux cocked her head. "No?"

"No Lux. No more skipping shifts because you want to do something else. You be there tomorrow or you're fired." Luanne told her.

"Fired?" Lux asked her incredulously. "You can't fire me, you wouldn't dare."

"Don't test me Lux. Show up for your shift tomorrow, or you're fired." Luanne told her, standing her ground.

Lux walked away, muttering under her breath about how Luanne just made a powerful enemy.

Jess watched the altercation, proud of Luanne for standing up to Lux but was interrupted by Jax's roaming hands. She giggled at Jax as he ran his hand across her stomach, tracing one finger under the waistband of her shorts. "Behave." She whispered to him.

"Nah." He told her, slipping a hand up a leg of her shorts, pressing his fingers against the cotton of her thong.

"Jax." She said lowly, fidgeting in her seat, grateful no one could see the show going on underneath the booth.

"Hmm?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as he pushed her panties aside, running a finger along her most sensitive area. He smiled as she bit her lip, narrowing her eyes in anger at him.

"Jax." She said again, more breathlessly this time, as he pushed a finger inside her. "Let's go in the back." She whispered.

"Thought you'd never ask." He said, standing up and pulling her into his arms, carrying her bridal style to his old dorm room ignoring her protests that she could walk.

He dropped her on the bed, pulling off his cut and shirt as she watched him, taking in his muscles that always seemed to catch her off guard. "Do you need some help?" He asked her, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it off slowly, kissing and nibbling her collarbone as he unhooked her bra, then moving down to the twin orbs he loved so much. Jess leaned her head back, sighing as her nipples perked up into two pebbles under Jax's ministrations.

She pushed Jax away, peeling her shorts and underwear off and crawling further up on the bed. She looked behind her on all fours, wiggling her behind at Jax. "Coming?" She purred, smiling seductively.

Jax growled, pulling his jeans and boxers off as if they were on fire, before crawling up behind Jess, grabbing her shoulders and entering her from behind swiftly. They'd had many tender lovemaking sessions, but this wasn't one of them. This was raw, animalistic sex. They were sweating, moaning, grunting and breathing heavily as they pounded into each other. Jax grabbed a handful of Jess' hair, pulling roughly, smiling as she cried out his name while she came.

Jax sped up even more, pulling her hips into him as he felt himself getting closer, and climaxing violently, his body shaking. They both collapsed onto the bed, catching their breath. Jax wrapped an arm protectively around her, kissing her forehead before they both fell asleep.

SOASOASOA

Jax and Jess slept late into the afternoon, both exhausted from the weeks prior. They finally woke to a pounding on the door.

"Jax, Jess, get up!" Opie yelled from behind the door, frantically.

"What?" Jax yelled, as they both grabbed clothes.

"Cara Cara was set on fire!" Opie yelled.

"Shit." Jax said as he and Jess both threw on their clothes; before Jess threw the door open.

Opie, Jax, Jess, Chibs, pulled into the Cara Cara parking lot that was full of fire trucks, police cars, and gawkers. "What happened?" Jax demanded from Lieutenant Roosevelt, who was surveying the scene.

"Someone broke in this morning, and took a baseball bat to the owner, set a fire to try to cover up the murder. Firefighters controlled the fire quickly, so the damage was minimized." He told the group. Jess gasped when he told them there was a murder. Jax put an arm around her instinctively. "I'm sorry for your loss." Roosevelt told Jess before walking away to survey the scene.

The Sons and Jess stood in awe looking at the smoldering Cara Cara. When a gurney was rolled out with a body bag on it, Jess' knees shook, and then gave out, and she sat on the pavement, pulling her knees into her chest as she watched the body bag, the closest person she'd had to a mother, being put into an ambulance.

Jax knelt down beside her, rubbing Jess' back while he looked up at the rest of the Sons. "This had to be Zobelle." He told them. Jax's phone rang, and he stood up to answer it.

"You gotta get back here right now man." Tig said anxiously from the other side of the phone.

"What's going on?" Jax asked him.

"Just get here!" Tig insisted.

Jax hung up, motioning for the rest of them to go back to the bikes. They raced over to Teller Morrow, where there were several cop cars littering the parking lot. Gemma Clay and Tig stood by in horror, watching a deputy cuff Lux. "Lux Morrow, you're under arrest for the murder of Luanne Conroy."

"Lux?" Jess asked her friend softly.

"You know I didn't do this Jess, I wouldn't do this!" Lux told Jess, before yelling expletives at the cop pulling her towards the car.

"What the fuck happened?" Jax asked the closest cop, standing over him menacingly.

"We received an anonymous tip that Ms Morrow's car was seen leaving Cara Cara before the fire. Upon searching her car we discovered the murder weapon and several empty gasoline cans." The young deputy said nervously.

Jess nodded, trying to absorb the information in front of her, but finding it impossible. "I'm gonna go." She said numbly, to no one in particular, before turning and walking to her apartment, unnoticed.

_**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW! I TRIED TO HAVE ZOBELLE HURT THE GIRLS, WITHOUT IT BEING AN OBVIOUS CHOICE. I HOPE IT WAS INTERESTING. **_


	15. story moving

THE SECOND HALF OF THIS STORY WILL BE WRITTEN BY KRISTINMW ALSO TITLED NEW START. I'VE READ WHAT SHE'S WRITTEN SO FAR AND ITS VERY GOOD; I'M SURE YOU WILL LOVE IT. SHE'S ALSO MY BETA FOR RETURNED.


End file.
